Military Lyoko
by NicholasBellamorte
Summary: El fantasma de un IV Reich avanza sobre Europa. Alemania cayó en las elecciones, infiltrados en la OTAN hicieron que el Proyecto Cártago sea considerado como arma de espionaje y hacen que un descendiente de Amon Goeth se encargue. ¿El nazismo resurgirá en Europa? ¿Los lyokoguerreros podrán sobrevivir a la inminente guerra? ¿O serán corrompidos y trabajarán para los nazis?
1. Capítulo 1: Intrusión

**Capítulo 1: Intrusión**

Era de día, pero una ciudad distinta. Aquella ciudad era Akihabara, en Japón. Un joven de unos 19 años de edad se encontraba en un callejón portando una pistola de calibre 9mm en su mano izquierda. Cerca del mismo joven se encontraba otro, pero muerto por un balazo en la cabeza. La gente del lugar se había concentrado en la salida de ese callejón pero se habían ido todos por ver al asesino. Cuando se habían ido todos, apareció una camioneta de color negro y de ahí salieron 2 hombres vestidos de negro. Uno de ellos portaba en su mano derecha una pistola Taser; este hombre apunta al asesino y dispara. El joven se percata de que aparecieron estos hombres y se dispone a dispararlos pero sintió que se clavaban 2 agujas en el torso a la altura de los pectorales y cerca de la entrepierna, respectivamente. Apenas las agujas del Taser tocaron el cuerpo del joven, una descarga eléctrica recorre su cuerpo dejándolo paralizado. Debido a eso quedo desmayado y los 2 hombres lo toman de los brazos y despojándolo de su arma.

Varias horas después, el mismo despierta dentro de un bombardero estratégico B-52 Stratofortress con "rumbo desconocido". Se desespera y otro hombre aparece enfrente de el pero vestido como un general en medio del campo de batalla. "V-Vater…" Se escucha de la boca de aquel joven asesino y en su cara aparecía un semblante de miedo. El padre del joven que justamente es el militar mira fijamente a los ojos del hijo y pronuncia en su alemán natal "En este momento nos estamos dirigiendo a París, Francia. Te convertiste a fuerza tuya en militar bajo mi mando y tu primera misión será tomar el control del Proyecto Cartago, de propiedad francesa y eliminar a las personas involucradas… Je, en esto último sos experto… Se te dará el arsenal necesario para cumplir esta misión. No cometas errores si no quieres volver a sufrir las consecuencias." Cuando termino de pronunciar esas palabras, el padre se va a la cabina de conducción y el joven sonríe cerrando los ojos pero sabiendo que no tendría escapatoria alguna. Después de la charla, el bombardero entraba en espacio aéreo francés.

Pasaron 3 días de aquel suceso. Los lyokowarriors estaban extasiados de mala manera porque minutos antes, Jeremie recibe la mala noticia de que un joven va a empezar a vivir en su habitación.

–¡No me puede pasar esto! –expresó Jeremie–. ¡Justo cuando empiezo a descifrar todo me tiene que llegar esto!

–Cálmate Einstein, seguro podemos distraerlo así podés trabajar –dijo Odd para calmarlo. –Solamente me pregunto quien será porque habiendo habitaciones libres y justo elige compartir con el… –se pregunta William pero un estruendo lo hace callar.

Un convoy de 5 VBL llega al predio de la academia y entra. Éstos estacionan enfrente del edificio administrativo (Donde estaban los chicos). Al ver esto, los chicos quedaron horrorizados por el solo hecho de que militares franceses entraron al lugar y se estacionan enfrente. Del VBL del medio sale el mismo joven asesino de Akihabara y acompañándolo, un cabo del Ejército de tierra Francés con una lista. El asesino iba vestido con unos borceguíes militares negros y muy lustrados, un pantalón camuflado y extrañamente en el torso, un sobretodo de corte gótico pero que deja entrever que tapa un correaje para pistoleras. Sus rasgos eran muy atractivos, como típico alemán pero tenía el pelo teñido de negro y lentes de contacto negras para no ser fácilmente identificado. El cabo se encontraba molestando al asesino por la decisión de estacionar en ese lugar, que podría ser contraproducente para el Ejército de tierra Francés y además arruinar la misión actual pero el cabo resulta aturdido por un golpe en la mandíbula provocado por el joven. Instantáneamente se acerca y le dice algo al oído que los chicos no pueden escuchar. Como si fuera un robot, al instante se para y empieza a dirigir a los soldados rasos que se encuentran dentro del resto de los VBL. Empiezan a sacar un par de armarios y varias cajas y lo llevan al medio del patio. En ese preciso instante aparece Delmas enojado y empieza a gritar a los militares

–¿¡Que diablos están haciendo!? ¿¡No ven que esto es una academia estudiantil en vez de una base militar!? –Inmediatamente se acerca el misterioso alemán al director y con un tono calmado pero serio le dice algo y le muestra una placa identificatoria. Los chicos miran con mucha atención todo esto y en sus mentes piensan:

Yumi: –¿Será alguien relacionado con los hombres que perseguían al padre de Aelita?

Ulrich: –Me da muy mala espina este tipo…

William: –¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Qué harán acá?

Odd: –Tengo hambre… Seguro se viene algo malo

Jeremie: –¡No puede ser! ¿Estarán buscando Lyoko? Esto está mal, ¡Muy mal!

Aelita: –¿Me estarán buscando? –Mientras mira horrorizada– No puede ser que esté pasando esto…

Al instante el director Delmas empieza a reír nervioso y mientras se dirige a los chicos, secundado por el alemán, a este mismo le da sus más sinceras disculpas por el malentendido. Ambos llegan al grupo y el director se apresura a presentarlo.

–Chicos, el es… –duda un momento.

–Nikolaus Von Goeth, pero prefiero que me digan Klaus. Un gusto. –Continúa lo que decía Delmas, con una sonrisa mientras estira su brazo derecho en señal de saludo.

–Odd Della Robbia –se adelanta y toma la mano–. El gusto es también mío.

–William Dunbar –toma la mano de Klaus y sonríe–. Bienvenido.

Klaus voltea para ver a Yumi y se le escapa en alemán:

–Oh, ¡eine schöne japanische! Erlauben sie mir mich vorzustellen richtig (Oh, ¡una bella japonesa! Permítanme presentarme apropiadamente). Acto seguido, se arrodilla ante ella, le toma una mano y se la besa, para sorpresa de todos. Ni lerdo ni perezoso, Ulrich quiere acercarse violentamente para separar a Klaus de Yumi pero con una rapidez casi inhumana, Klaus toma la pierna derecha de Ulrich, da un paso hacia atrás, de repente gira sobre si mismo y estampa contra el piso al guerrero. Aprovechando la confusión, el asesino realiza una especie de llave con sus piernas y aprovechando su peso, hace fuerza hacia abajo mientras toma su cuello con su brazo derecho en claro estrangulamiento. Para finalizar, baja el cierre de su sobretodo, toma una pistola Glock 24 y se lo apoya en la sien.

–¿Cómo te llamas? –pregunta Klaus, haciendo que solo Ulrich escuche.

–U-Ulrich Stern… N-No me mates… –Le suplica con una voz casi ahogada.

–Ja, alemán y judío. Para tu información, soy nacionalsocialista o mejor dicho, nazi. Podrás cruzarte en mi camino pero jamás te entrometas porque no vas a sobrevivir mucho tiempo. ¿Entendido? Dime quiénes son los que no se presentaron –Le replica con una voz siniestra.

–Y-Yumi Ishiyama… Aelita S-Stones… L-Laura Gau… Thier… Y… Je…Jeremie Belpoir… No me mates… Por favor… –De vuelta le suplica, ya casi ahogado.

Apenas Klaus escucha el nombre de Jeremie, sonríe de oreja a oreja y suelta el cuello de un Ulrich a punto de estar inconsciente. Al instante guarda su arma, se sube el cierre y se para, soltando las piernas ajenas. De vuelta gira sobre si mismo y con una sonrisa falsa, comunica:

–Je, disculpen a todos por el exabrupto… Suelo reaccionar mal a cosas que considero agresivas y bueno, pido disculpas. Sin más que decir, me retiro… Ishiyama, Gauthier, Belpoir, los veré pronto… –Se acerca a Belpoir y al oído le dice– Y a vos te veré mas pronto, je je.

Se va hacia los militares que miraron la secuencia con desgano, como si ya hubieran visto situaciones parecidas en otros lados.

Pasaron 3 horas de aquel incidente, los chicos se encontraban en la enfermería debatiendo sobre quien era aquel joven que vino con militares pero Ulrich se encontraba con una preocupación extra. ¿Acaso iba a sufrir casi lo mismo que sufrieron los judíos en la Segunda Guerra Mundial? ¿Podría ir a la habitación de Jeremie pero sabiendo que podría estar Klaus? Trató de olvidarse de eso y siguió con la charla. Laura se encontraba dirigiéndose a la enfermería pero un sonido metálico la detuvo y la dejó paralizada del miedo. Atrás de ella estaba Klaus apuntándola con una pistola USP P8 del Heer alemán.

–Llévame a donde esté la supercomputadora. O mejor dicho, el proyecto Cártago –Impone con un tono siniestro.

–N-¡No lo voy a hacer! ¿Quién te crees que sos? –También se impone Laura.

–Simple, teniente de la Bundeswehr con autorización para ejercer mi mando en este país y descendiente de nazis de la Segunda Guerra Mundial.

–¿Y a mi que me interesa que seas nazi y que seas de esa fuerza? –Se impone aun más Laura.

–Te tiene que importar mas porque si quiero te mato en este preciso momento. No soy un soldado mas, soy un asesino y espía. Me molestás y te mato. Por eso Ulrich Stern es una de las personas que figuran en mi lista de asesinatos. –Con un tono muy frío amenaza Klaus.

Laura, al escuchar eso, le invade un terror en su cuerpo y un dilema en su cabeza. ¿Ayudar al asesino y traicionar a Jeremie o negarse y morir?

–Ok… Sígueme. –Empieza a caminar hacia el bosque, dándole la espalda.

–Buena decisión, serás recompensada al final de mi misión. –Al decir eso, una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se le nota.

Sabía que la iba a matar cuando obtenga la supercomputadora, así como también iba a matar a los guerreros.

Después de varios minutos llegan a la fábrica. Toman el ascensor y llegan a la sala de comando. La alegría de Klaus se hace notoria. Había encontrado el Proyecto en menos de una semana, su padre se iba a sentir orgulloso y anonadado y tendría un puesto en su fuerza privada. De repente, Laura se aleja del joven y quiere acercarse al puesto de comando. Está a punto de tocar el teclado cuando un ruido metálico y un disparo la detiene súbitamente. Klaus había bajado el percutor de su P8 y había disparado hacia Laura pero errando a propósito.

–Aléjate de eso, conozco parte de su funcionamiento. Seguro ibas a activar una vuelta al pasado así cuando te hubiera visto cerca de la enfermería no hubieras estado. –Le ordena con una voz neutra y la mirada fija en su mira.

Sin decir una palabra, Laura se aleja del comando, dirigiéndose hacia el ascensor. Klaus iba apuntándola mientras se alejaba para después sentarse en la silla y activar la interfaz. Por último, toma su celular que estaba en un bolsillo de su sobretodo, teclea unos números y llama a alguien.

–Hola, prosigo en alemán. Estoy en el objetivo, ¿Qué hago? ¿Eh? ¿Entrar dentro? ¡Pero si tiene uranio! Ah… ¿Sabe los comandos? ¡¿CÓMO?! ¡NO VOY A UTILIZAR A MI REHÉN PARA QUE ME META DENTRO! Bueno… Lo haré. Heil Hitler.

Corta la llamada y apenas guarda su celular, golpea el apoyabrazos. Se baja, voltea hacia Laura y se acerca hacia ella.

–Señorita, le ordeno amablemente que me introduzca en el supuesto mundo virtual que se encuentra dentro. Si coopera, le perdono la vida y la de alguien más. –Le pide con una sonrisa verdadera.

Laura, al ver al asesino sonriendo, se queda tonta porque veía a un joven hermoso y sin decir una sola palabra, se dirige al puesto de comando para iniciar el escaneo y virtualización.

–Por favor, ve al ascensor y baja al piso de abajo. Estoy iniciando los procedimientos para que vayas.

Sin decir una palabra, Klaus toma el ascensor y se dirige a los scanners.

**Notas del autor**

Este fic había nacido cuando recién estaba lanzándose la 3º temporada en Jetix y yo siendo "buena persona". Desde que hice varias cosas y mi mente estaba cambiando, hice que el nuevo personaje (Antes se llamaba Nicholas Stern y el siendo un chico normal, para después pasar a un soldado vestido de civil pero que protegía la supercomputadora) cambiara como yo. Ahora que me estoy basando en el principio de CL: Evolution, se me hace mas fácil mostrar a Nikolaus von Goeth como asesino y llevar propios pensamientos míos hacia el personaje.

Otro detalle para destacar en esta saga va a ser la precisión sobre la física y vehículos militares o armas. Por ejemplo, la distancia de Japón a Francia son de 9000 km y un jet comercial no llega. Usar un avión comercial para llevar a los pilotos y a Nikolaus nada mas me parece inútil así que hice corta y puse el B-52 Stratofortress por su alcance y por el poco personal que lleva. También los VBL que entran a la academia, es uno de los vehículos que usa el ejército Francés.

Nikolaus es básicamente un joven que siempre estuvo metido en el mal ambiente desde chico porque su padre no le daba atención. Desde los 11 asesina personas y nunca le importaron las personas, por ende siempre estuvo solo. El ve al mundo como si fuera un campo de tiro y aprovechando sus permisos militares, se dedica a matar a diestra y siniestra.  
Sobre sus gustos, le apasionan las armas y de música le gusta el estilo llamado "Martial" (Triarii es un buen ejemplo) aunque también escucha metal gótico y demás ramificaciones que forman parte de la escena gótica, como Lacrimosa o Sopor Aeternus.


	2. Capítulo 2: Lyokoguerrero a la fuerza

**Perdón si se les hace largo pero atar todo lo que pasaba en este capítulo me llevó mucho...**

**Lyokoguerrero a la fuerza**

Mientras Laura escaneaba a Klaus, en la enfermería seguían discutiendo sobre el asesino.

–Todavía no entiendo porque nos dijo que nos iba a ver mas tarde. –se pregunta Odd.

–No se si lo notaron pero a mi me dijo que especialmente a mi me iba a ver mas tarde con una risita. –afirma Jeremie.

–Pensemos. Militares llegan y al instante se presenta ese chico hacia nosotros. Encima, se acerca a Jeremie y le dice eso. –estuvo a punto de seguir hablando Yumi pero resulta interrumpida.

–¿No creen que los militares y ese chico estén ligados de alguna forma a la supercomputadora? –pregunta William.

Por esas palabras, un silencio invade alrededor de ellos. Todos se miran entre todos preguntándose si será verdad eso, si corren peligro o cuáles son las intenciones del sujeto.

–Creo que deberían ir a la fábrica por las dudas. –opina Ulrich.

–¿Y vos? No te vamos a dejar solo. –se preocupa Yumi.

–No se preocupen, yo estaré bien. Además ya se me está yendo el dolor. Maldito Klaus, ya le voy a hacer algo. –responde para después tener un tono enojado.

–Ese Klaus tiene apariencia de ser peligroso, no conviene acercarse a el aunque yo tengo que estar si o si cerca, después de todo es mi compañero de cuarto. –opina para después lamentarse Jeremie.

–Entonces sugiero que vaya a la fábrica junto con Odd y Jeremie. Si sabe la existencia de Lyoko debe poder saber entrar. –sugiere William.

Al escuchar las palabras de William, todos asienten y quedan en la enfermería Ulrich, Yumi y Aelita mientras Odd, William y Jeremie enfilan hacia el bosque.

En la fábrica, Laura terminaba de escanear a Klaus y ya comenzaba con la virtualización. Klaus se asombra por toda la tecnología que vio y realmente no podía esperar a decirle todo a su padre. Cierra sus ojos para esperar la virtualización y cuando los abre, se encontraba en el sector desértico. Su apariencia había cambiado, ahora tenía un pantalón abombado de color negro con unas botas de montar, remera negra ajustada semicubierta por correajes con aspecto de cuero y ahora se lo veía rubio y de ojos azules. Su detalle más importante es que en su brazo izquierdo cerca de su codo se encontraba "fusionado" un brazalete rojo con un círculo blanco y la esvástica. Portaba una StG 44 de calibre 7.92 mm en su espalda y una daga especial en su pecho. Al verse así se asombra y se siente maravillado. Quería saber más sobre esa supercomputadora y ver hasta donde pueden llegar sus funciones.

–Laura, si me puedes oír sácame de este mundo. Ya pude ver bastante. –Ordena el joven.

Sólo bastaron un par de tecleos para que Klaus vea como se iba desvirtualizando y volviendo al scanner. Apenas sale, enfila directo al ascensor y sube. Cuando llega a la sala de comando, sin salir la mira.

–Señorita Gauthier, le agradezco su cooperación en mi misión. Después serás recompensada. –Se le escapa una sonrisa picarona.

Al instante cierra la compuerta del ascensor y empieza a subir. Laura queda petrificada ante semejante reacción del joven. El corazón latía más rápido de lo normal y su respiración era casi agitada. Parecía que se estaba enamorando.

Los chicos ya estaban dentro de la fábrica. Caminan a paso tranquilo pero alertas por si se presenta alguien y de repente escuchan el ascensor subiendo. Al instante se ocultan y esperan para ver quien aparece. Se abre la persiana y con sorpresa pero esperándose, ven a Klaus saliendo pero hablando en alemán. No podían entender lo que decía pero podían adivinar que decía. La ubicación de la supercomputadora y cuando iban a hacer algo al respecto. De repente se escuchan unos pitidos muy notorios en la notebook de Jeremie que alertan a Klaus. X.A.N.A había activado una torre en el momento menos oportuno. El joven corta la llamada al toque y saca su pistola P8 de la pistolera ubicada atrás suyo, tapada con su sobretodo y empieza a apuntar hacia donde estaban los chicos.

–¡¿Quién anda ahí?! ¡Revélense antes de que abra fuego! –ordena un Klaus que podía dominar la situación.

Los chicos se quedan callados ante al orden, esperando a que baje su arma. De repente Klaus dispara hacia donde están pero por suerte sin lastimar a ninguno.

–Repito, ¡Salgan de donde están, se que están ahí! –ordena de vuelta.

Sin más remedio, sale primero William, después Odd y por último Jeremie. La cara seria de Klaus se transforma en una risotada que resuena en toda la fábrica. Los chicos lo miran extrañados, no podían creer la reacción de el.

–JAJAJA, ¡ME PREOCUPÉ POR UNOS SIMPLES MOCOSOS! ¡SI QUE SOY UN IDIOTA! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! –empieza a gritar en alemán.

–¿Te sucede algo? –pregunta William.

–Silencio, sabía que ustedes estaban en algo raro, los reportes de inteligencia eran ciertos. –ordena para después apuntar a William.

–¿Se puede saber por qué estás acá? –pregunta Jeremie, esperando una respuesta amable de Klaus

–Vengo a… –no llega a terminar lo que dice cuando recuerda lo que habló hace unos minutos con su padre.

**FLASHBACK**

En el ascensor, toma su celular, aprieta un botón y llama al mismo número.

–¿Si?

–Soy yo, padre. He podido entrar adentro gracias a una muchacha. Parece que podemos utilizar ese mundo virtual como depósito nuestro pero no se hasta donde puede llegar.

–Entonces infíltrate en el grupo para saber hasta donde puede llegar. Acuérdate que catalogada como arma de espionaje no podemos hacer mucho pero si podemos decir que es parecida a un arma de destrucción masiva podemos cumplir el objetivo de nuestro Führer.

El ascensor se para, se abre la persiana y sale del ascensor.

–Y poder reivindicar la figura de mi bisabuelo… ¿Infiltrarme a cualquier costo?

–A cualquier costo.

–Entendido.

–A propósito, estoy or… –no se llega a escuchar el resto porque suena un pitido que alerta a Klaus y corta la comunicación.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

–Emm, vengo a buscar ayuda. ¿Ustedes manejan la supercomputadora? –pregunta Klaus, sabiendo lo que tenía que hacer.

Los chicos dudan un instante pero Jeremie responde.

–Si, yo soy el que la maneja. ¿Estás con los militares? –Indaga.

Klaus baja la pistola pero aun la mantiene en su mano, como si esperara represalias de parte de William y Odd.

–Les confieso quien soy. Ya saben mi nombre pero no es correcto presentarse así. –con gesto serio, hace la venia militar–. Soy Nikolaus von Goeth, ex teniente de la Bundeswehr, precisamente en el Heer. –deja de hacer la venia–. Tuve que huir de mi país porque el nazismo tomo posesión del parlamento en las últimas elecciones y cumplo funciones de mi mismo rango en el Armee de Terre gracias a la OTAN.

–¿Y que es lo que quieres de nosotros? –indaga William

–Lo que quiero es que ayuden al ejército para evitar que el nazismo avance sobre Europa, tal como pasó hace 70 años. Franz Hopper ayudó creando aquel mundo virtual y quisiera que ustedes ayuden a parar la amenaza inminente. –suplica Klaus, con un tono muy convincente.

Apenas termina, se escucha al ascensor bajar y se alarman todos, especialmente Klaus.

–Dios, ¡Me había olvidado de Laura! ¡¿Cómo arreglaré esto?! –piensa desesperado.

Los 4 se mantienen expectantes por un par de minutos para ver quien sale pero Klaus se adelanta para sorpresa del resto. Cuando llega el ascensor y se abre, se mantiene a espaldas de ellos. Laura se sorprende al ver al chico cerca.

–Por favor, improvisa y sigue lo que digo. ¿Puede ser? –suplica aun mas pero con un tono verdadero. Lo que diga ella era decisivo para el futuro.

–Está bien, jeje. –sonríe y caminan juntos.

No llega a pasar 2 segundos desde que Laura sale del ascensor cuando los chicos se sorprenden ante semejante situación.

–¡Laura, que haces acá! –exclama Jeremie.

–Verás, los reportes de inteligencia indicaban que la señorita manejaba la supercomputadora, por eso me contacté con ella antes. Les pido perdón por esto. –responde por ella y se lamenta Klaus.

Los chicos dudan de lo que dice pero no les queda opción para creer. Para respaldar, Laura abraza el brazo derecho del joven.

–Es verdad lo que dice… A propósito, ¿No había una torre activada? –afirma lo que dice Klaus con una sonrisa.

Klaus se sorprende por tales acciones y palabras. Los chicos quedan con los ojos abiertos y vuelven a escuchar el pitido.

–¡Es verdad! ¡Tienen que ir a desactivar la torre! –exclama Jeremie.

–¿Les molesta si los puedo acompañar? Quisiera saber el alcance operativo de aquella supercomputadora. –pide el joven militar.

Jeremie piensa en lo que dijo unos instantes para después suspirar.

–Vamos… –con tono muy cansado, como si no le quedaba otra–. ¿Es necesario que vengas?

–Si, contamos con muy pocos recursos y no podemos gastar más de lo necesario. Si no resulta de utilidad, igual serán condecorados en secreto para proteger su identidad. –responde con una sonrisa.

Sin decir mas nada, los lyokoguerreros entran al ascensor. Klaus se separa de Laura y también entra, dejándola sola. De repente, ella se halla sola en el lugar y enfila hacia la salida.

Mientras pasaba todo esto, Yumi y Ulrich se encontraban en la enfermería, en silencio. Al parecer estaban bien, como si estuvieran dormidos hasta que Yumi rompió el silencio.

–¿Por qué hiciste eso? –preguntó sin mirarlo.

–¿Eh? ¿Qué cosa? –se hace el desentendido.

–Ya sabes, intentar agredir a Klaus. –Empieza a mirarlo a los ojos–. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Ulrich empieza a balbucear, no esperaba esa pregunta.

Ulrich, sabes bien que no somos novios así que deja de ser tan impulsivo, ¿Quieres? Además se cuidarme sola. –Impone con un tono medio enojado.

–Está bien… –se lamenta con un tono medio dolido.

En ese momento se quedan los 2 mirándose a los ojos pero el celular de Yumi y un portazo los interrumpe. Había aparecido Laura pero con una mirada muy fija, como si no fuera ella. Yumi contesta el celular.

–Yumi, ¡Hay una torre activada! Espera a saber quien es. –grita Jeremie.

–Creo que ya sabemos quien es… –se queda mirando al que resulta ser el espectro polimórfico de Laura.

–¡Ishiyama! ¡¿Estás ahí?! –se escucha una voz masculina muy diferente a la de Jeremie.

–¿Quién… –no llega a contestar.

–Soy Klaus, sigue mis instrucciones. Salgan de la enfermería por la ventana, que primero salga Stern. Después huyan por donde puedan. Háganme caso si quieren conservar sus códigos fuente. –impone sabiendo de la existencia de esos códigos.

Yumi queda helada por un momento por lo que dijo Klaus. Después toma el brazo izquierdo de Ulrich y lo tira hacia ella para que se levante.

–Vamos, sal por la ventana.

Ulrich se levanta sin decir nada y el espectro de Laura avanza. Cuando Ulrich abre la ventana, Yumi avanza hacia el espectro y le propina una patada de costado, haciendo que el espectro caiga. Cuando apenas Ulrich sale, Yumi da media vuelta y sale al instante. Después se van juntos hacia algún lado.

–¿Quién estaba en el teléfono? ¡Tsk! –pregunta y se queja por el dolor Ulrich.

–Era Klaus, ya conoce la existencia de Lyoko. Jeremie nos tiene que dar una explicación de esto. –contesta muy seria Yumi.

Al escuchar esa respuesta, un terror en el cuerpo invade el cuerpo haciendo que se quede paralizado. ¿Qué hace esa persona con ellos? ¿Por qué William y Odd no lo detuvieron?

–Ulrich ¡Reacciona! –empieza a sacudirlo.

–¿Eh? ¿Qué pasó? –queda atontado.

–¡Acuérdate que tenemos un espectro siguiéndonos, levántate! –casi le grita apresurada.

–Ah, si… Cierto. –se levanta y empieza a caminar con ella como puede.

En la fábrica, ya se encontraban Odd y William en los scanners para ser virtualizados. Jeremie se encontraba con Klaus siendo "interrogado".

–¿Cómo volvió el nazismo a Alemania? –indaga Jeremie

–Verás, la ODESSA estuvo financiando al frente nacionalista libertador, el partido neonazi. Por la crisis ascendieron, tomaron el parlamento y censuraron las noticias. Por eso nadie sabe de la crisis en mi país.

–Virtualización… Entonces tu rol es… –deja que continúe Klaus

–Evitar que los nazis tomen posesión de este aparato y derrocarlos.

–¿Y por qué agrediste a Ulrich? –retruca Jeremie.

–Porque me quiso agredir y así me defiendo. –se lamenta falsamente Klaus.

Jeremie queda en silencio y sigue trabajando con la supercomputadora, mientras Klaus queda mirando.

En Lyoko, Odd y William van corriendo en el sector desértico en silencio, cada uno pensaba como hacer que Klaus se aleje de ellos. Suponían que era una gran amenaza para ellos por la agresión hacia Ulrich y hacia ellos después. De repente se escuchan zumbidos y varios disparos que dan hacia ambos. Habían aparecido 5 avispones que hicieron perder 60 y 70 puntos, respectivamente. Los chicos recapacitan y Odd dispara hacia 2 de ellas, desvirtualizándolas mientras William ve como aparece una tarántula para rematar. Quiere intentar atacarla pero se prepara antes de tiempo y el monstruo dispara haciendo desvirtualizar a William. Odd se da cuenta de eso pero no llega a hacer nada ya que resulta también desvirtualizado por disparos de los avispones. Jeremie y Klaus vieron el combate en la pantalla y quedaron estupefactos. Klaus se para firme.

–Prepárame para… ¿Virtualizarme? –ordena y pregunta Klaus.

–¡Espera, todavía no te escaneamos! –retruca Jeremie

–Ya lo hizo Laura. Fíjate. –contesta.

Jeremie teclea un par de comandos y había visto la figura virtual de Klaus. Se queda helado pero neutro a la vez y en su mente decide mandar al militar.

–Mira Jeremie. Creo que puedo hacer lo que tengo que hacer. Si no, llama a Stones pero creo que para ese momento no sabremos que va a pasar con Ishiyama y Stern. –sugiere Klaus.

–Tienes razón. Ve a los scanners. –contesta y empieza a trabajar en la nueva virtualización.

–Gracias por confiar en mi, vas a ver que podré solucionarlo. –sonríe y se dirige al ascensor.

En la academia, Ulrich y Yumi estaban casi exhaustos por ir a cualquier lado, perseguidos por el espectro. Se cruzan con Aelita y ésta queda sorprendida.

–¿Qué pasa chicos? –pregunta preocupada.

–Ahh… ¡Corre, nos persigue un espectro! –suspira y contesta Yumi.

Aelita mira atrás de ellos y ve que el espectro de Laura avanza caminando rápidamente así que ayuda a ellos cargando también a Ulrich.

–¿Hacia donde vamos? –pregunta Aelita.

–No se, ¡Vayamos al bosque! –contesta apresurado Ulrich.

Los tres se van huyendo del espectro que cada vez estaba mas cerca. No podían permitir que X.A.N.A. tomara posesión de los códigos fuente.

En Lyoko, ya se encontraba Klaus pero armado esta vez con un fusil de francotirador semiautomático M110. Éste mismo se encuentra muy extrañado porque antes tenía el StG 44 pero después piensa en el Barrett M82A1 y su arma se transforma en aquella arma. Su asombro se deja notar.

–Klaus, por lo visto acá, cada vez que cambiás de arma se puede reducir su munición de acuerdo al arma. –informa Jeremie.

–En ese caso… –piensa de vuelta y su arma cambia a una ametralladora ligera M249 de calibre 5.56 mm para después empezar a correr hacia la torre.

Klaus corre un par de minutos hasta que se topa con las 3 avispas y la tarántula. Apunta hacia las avispas y dispara en ráfaga. Las 3 avispas no llegan a esquivarlas y son destruidas al instante. Mientras pasaba eso, la tarántula se prepara para dispararle pero Klaus corre hacia un costado para tener a tiro a la tarántula y dispara hacia el cuerpo pero no le surte efecto.

–¡Dispara al símbolo! –grita Jeremie.

El militar lo escucha, sigue corriendo hacia el costado hasta tener a tiro el símbolo de X.A.N.A. y dispara, ocasionando que la tarántula sea también destruida. Después de eso sigue corriendo hacia la torre. Jeremie se queda curioso por la forma de combate de él, ir directo al ataque y seguir con su objetivo. El nuevo lyokoguerrero sigue con su carrera, ya estando a 200 metros de la torre y pasando por un camino sinuoso. La misma se encontraba al final de ese camino. Ya estando a 50 metros aparecen 2 megatanques que atacan casi al instante. Klaus cambia su arma a un lanzagrandas XM-25, calibre 25 mm, salta hacia la derecha y ataca al megatanque de la izquierda esquivando ambos ataques. Como la munición explota antes de impactar, aquel megatanque es destruido. El joven sigue corriendo hasta llegar a la salida del camino, al instante cambia a una escopeta SPAS-12 y apunta al ojo de X.A.N.A. del megatanque, disparando y este mismo, siendo destruido enfrente de Klaus. Jeremie se queda asombrado por lo poco que veía. Ni Ulrich ni William podían hacer eso.

–¿Ahora que tengo que hacer? –pregunta el joven.

–Emm… Tienes que meterte a la torre y desactivarla. –contesta sin salir de su asombro.

Al escuchar eso, avanza lentamente con los ojos cerrados, como deseando entrar y cuando los abre, se encuentra dentro. Avanza hacia el centro, se deja ser levantado hacia la plataforma de arriba y al instante apoya su mano, apareciendo su nombre y "Code Lyoko". La torre fue desactivada.

Antes de eso, en el bosque, los tres quedan exhaustos en la entrada subterránea. El espectro ya estaba cerca de ellos y dirigiéndose hacia Yumi para tomar sus códigos fuente. Cuando quiere tomarla, se detiene y explota enfrente de Yumi. Los 3 chicos se relajan al instante pero el celular de Ulrich suena.

–¿Chicos, se encuentran bien? –pregunta desesperado Jeremie.

–Si, estamos bien… Menos mal que apareció Aelita… –contesta relajado Ulrich.

–Menos mal… –se relaja Jeremie.

Pasaron 2 horas, ya era casi de noche y todos reunidos en la fábrica. El grupo menos Laura de un lado y Klaus en el otro, en la puerta del ascensor.

–Teniente de una fuerza militar que quiere nuestra ayuda para algo que no nos involucra… ¿Por qué tendríamos que ayudarte? –indaga Yumi.

–En realidad si los involucra. La OTAN clasificó la computadora como arma de espionaje y Alemania planea mandar a alguien para tomar esta supercomputadora y espiar a las grandes potencias. –contesta Klaus.

–¿Cómo podemos comprobar que vos no sos aquella persona? –retruca Ulrich.

–Si fuera esa persona –mira hacia Ulrich–… Ya los hubiera matado.

El mismo terror de antes le invade de vuelta pero mantiene su mirada seria.

–¿De donde vienes? –pregunta William

–De Akihabara, Japón. Estaba investigando un supuesto suicidio de un antiguo alto mando militar del Heer. –retruca Klaus.

–¿Qué pasaría si te ayudamos? –también indaga Jeremie.

–Pasarían a ser colaboradores en la organización en la que trabajo. Bajo la vista de otros estarían bajo mi mando pero la realidad es que seríamos iguales. –contesta Klaus.

Los chicos se quedan en silencio, pensando que decidir.

–Miren… A cambio yo les daré mi ayuda en ese mundo virtual –da unos pasos hacia atrás–. Tengo que realizar mi informe, los veo luego –presiona el botón de subida del ascensor–. No se preocupen, no diré nombres. –sonríe y se cierra la puerta.

Siguen quedando pensantes todos hasta que Jeremie rompe el silencio.

–Creo que deberíamos meterlo en el grupo… Su destreza en Lyoko es incomparable, nos puede ser de gran ayuda.

–Yo estoy en contra, cuando me golpeó dijo que es nazi. Es del enemigo. –retruca Ulrich.

–Pero nos mostró papeles que dicen lo contrario, que está en contra del nazismo. Por eso huyó del país. –quiere afirmar William

–La realidad es que es un militar y puede estar con los hombres de negro que buscan a Aelita. –impone Yumi.

–Voy a aprovechar que es compañero mío de cuarto, lo voy a analizar y mientras tanto, llamarlo en casos de necesidad. Creo que así descubriremos si dice la verdad o la mentira. –alega Jeremie.

Los chicos se quedan callados y asienten.

Fuera de la fábrica, Klaus camina por un pasaje sin gente. Se asegura que nadie lo esté mirando o siguiendo y saca su celular. Pulsa un botón y llama al mismo número.

–¿Si?

–Soy Nikolaus. Me infiltré en el grupo, por el momento creen mi historia.

–¿Para cuando podremos tomar posesión?

–Dentro de poco, falta ganarme la confianza de la señorita Yumi Ishiyama y eliminar a Ulrich Stern.

–¿Alemán y judío? Ahora entiendo la agresión que vieron los soldados.

–Ja ja… Calculo que para dentro de dos meses tendremos la supercomputadora. Puedes comenzar a convencer a la OTAN. Nos veremos pronto, padre. –corta la llamada y camina hacia la academia.

**Notas del autor**

Espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo. Fue muy complicado para mi escribirlo debido a mi perfeccionismo y a algunas armas que no conocía, por ejemplo la XM-25.

Gracias por las reviews que me dejaron, me inspiran a seguir esto ya que es complicado llevar todo lo que tengo en mi cabeza a un archivo .doc. Gracias especiales a juanantoniotarot y a Xoa_Kag que aprecian lo que escribo (especialmente a Xoa_Kag ya que le conté de esta historia cuando nos vimos xD) y me gustarían que hicieran conocida esta historia ya que me esmero demasiado.

Si tienen una duda, me la dejan en una review o un MP ^^


	3. Capítulo 3: Memorias

**Buenas, este capítulo es mas corto que los otros dos, igual espero que les guste.**

**Memorias**

Era de noche en la academia Kadic. Klaus se encontraba durmiendo en su cama y en su rostro se notaba que estaba alterado. En sus sueños había alguien que le gritaba, lo agredía y en algunos casos lo violaba. "_Sos una basura", "No tendría que haberte adoptado", "Nunca vas a llegar a ser como tu bisabuelo", "No servís ni para ser disparado"_ son las frases que mas resuenan en su cabeza. También se le vienen imágenes de diferentes cosas que hizo. Asesinar personas, robar, infiltrarse en organizaciones traficantes o bases militares, hasta que se le viene la imagen de una chica muy hermosa, de pelo negro y ojos verdes. Esta chica estaba sentada con un disparo en su corazón y por ende su cuerpo estaba cubierto de su sangre. El asesino había sido el propio Klaus. La chica pronuncia muy débilmente "Siempre te amaré Klaus…" y por esto, el joven militar se despierta pegando un grito. Se lo ve alterado, híperventilando, como si hubiera escapado de ese tormento. Se ve el torso y la espalda de Klaus lleno de cicatrices y heridas de bala. Klaus se acuesta de vuelta pero en cuclillas y empieza a murmurar.

–Alice... Te extraño... –empieza a llorar en silencio mientras conserva su posición.

Ya de día, se levanta con cara de sueño, se cambia de remera y pantalón para que nadie le vea sus cicatrices y se va a bañar. Los chicos que estaban en el baño lo miran fijamente ya que el rumor de que casi quiebra una pierna de Stern se diseminó por todo el campus. Se asegura que nadie lo vea, se desnuda y se baña. Mientras el agua tibia choca su escultural y accidentado cuerpo, empieza a recordar cosas de aquella amada que tuvo que asesinar. Veía como el era realmente feliz al lado de ella, divirtiéndose en cualquier lugar a cualquier hora y en la habitación de él, donde la noche y la mañana predominaba el sexo y el sadomasoquismo. No quiso recordar mas nada y solo se limitó a limpiarse rápidamente. 10 minutos después se encontraba en las canillas lavándose los dientes mientras escuchaba a Herve diciendo que lo quería matar a Stern. "_Idiota, no sabes lo que es verdaderamente matar a una persona."_, pensó. Trató de distraerse de eso y seguir con lo suyo pero escuchó algo que lo exasperó.

–Shhh, cuidado que está aquel rarito, el que golpeó a Stern...

Deja su cepillo de dientes ahí, se enjuaga la boca al instante y al dar media vuelta, los enfrenta a los dos.

–¿Así que soy rarito para ustedes, dos inútiles que viven acosando a una chica? –pregunta con tono amenazante Klaus.

–Q-Quien te... –no llega a terminar la frase cuando recibe un puñetazo en la mandíbula, cortesía de Klaus. Este puñetazo hace que se caiga hacia atrás hasta la pared. Poliakoff se queda sorprendido ante un golpe de tal magnitud pero también recibe uno en el pecho. Eso hace que trastabille y literalmente caiga sentado.

Klaus se queda quieto un momento analizando la situación pero después da media vuelta y se dirige hacia donde estaba. Se enjuaga de vuelta la boca, toma sus cosas y vuelve a donde estaba.

–La próxima vez midan sus palabras, esta vez fui amable. –con un tono espectral les advierte.

Habían pasado 4 horas de ese pequeño incidente, Klaus estaba dentro de un VBL que había quedado en el campus para uso exclusivo de el, realizando un informe de la situación. Voltea la cabeza hacia la izquierda y ve a los guerreros juntos y riéndose, como un grupo normal de amigos. A Klaus le agarra nostalgia pero después murmura para si mismo.

–El amor y la amistad son venenos, cosas innecesarias para el humano.

Escucha que alguien golpea la ventana y presta atención a esa persona. Era Laura pero Klaus se quedó mirándola un momento, de repente vio la figura de su amada Alice en ella. Recapacita al instante y sale del vehículo.

–¿Sucede algo? –pregunta Klaus.

–Emm... Quería saber si tienes novia... –pregunta media ruborizada.

–No, no tengo... ¿Por? –afirma con un tono medio dolido y pregunta.

–Quería saber si estarías dispuesto a aceptar una cita conmigo... –se ruboriza aun mas.

Klaus ante tal propuesta se queda pensando. Por dentro estaba pensando "_¿Está loca esta mujer?"_

–Nah, sos muy chica. –intenta meterse de vuelta adentro del vehículo pero Laura lo impide.

–Por favor, haré lo que sea... Te perdono el hecho de que me hayas amenazado de muerte –empieza a rogar.

–No busco el perdón de eso. –intenta cerrar de vuelta la puerta pero otra vez se lo impide.

–En serio hago lo que sea... Con tal de estar con vos...

Klaus escucha esas palabras y de repente recuerda que su amada también dijo lo mismo.

–¿En serio harás lo que yo quiera? –pregunta mirándola a los ojos.

–En serio. –sonríe al saber que aceptó su propuesta, aunque no sabía a lo que se tenía que preparar.

Klaus se baja del vehículo y lo cierra. Toma la mano izquierda de Laura con su diestra, entrecruzando los dedos.

–Sígueme –una sonrisa casi fingida aparece en el rostro de Klaus.

Sin decir nada, empiezan los dos a caminar, yendo a las habitaciones. Los chicos ven este movimiento sumamente extraño. Laura y Klaus tomados de la mano y yendo hacia allá. Siguen con sus cosas pero al cabo de 10 minutos van hacia el cuarto Jeremie y William. Se quedan en el umbral de la puerta y la abren lo mas despacito que pueden pero una imagen los shockea.

–Ohhh siiiiii... ¡Mas fuerte! –exclama con gemidos Laura.

–Bien perra resultaste ser. –responde con tono morboso Klaus.

Laura estaba siendo penetrada en su intimidad por un furioso Klaus. El placer era muy notorio por los gemidos de ambos. De repente se separan, Laura se arrodilla y empieza a masturbarlo con fuerza mientras lo empieza a lamer. La cara de placer de Klaus era mas notoria y sus gemidos eran ahogados, como intentando disimular el placer. Después de un par de minutos aquel joven acaba en la boca y rostro de la chica. Al pasar eso, Klaus se separa bruscamente de ella y pega una patada en la puerta haciendo que Jeremie y William se sobresalten y la puerta cerrarse.

–¿Qué pasó? –pregunta una Laura aun desbordada por el placer, mientras se limpia la cara.

–Nos estaban espiando –quiere sacarse la remera de mangas largas que tenía–. ¿Puedes cerrar los ojos?

Al escuchar que la estaban espiando, se acomoda la ropa y se sube las bragas para después cerrar los ojos, mientras Klaus tapa su miembro con su pantalón.

–¿Vas a hacer algo con los que nos espiaron? –pregunta.

–Eso lo vas a hacer vos, a mi me gusta que me espíen teniendo sexo –se pone una remera de mangas cortas pero se pone el mismo sobretodo gótico–. No sos igual a Alice...

Con la cara de sorpresa de Laura, se retira de la habitación Klaus para irse hacia fuera. Se cruza con Jeremie y William y enciende un cigarrillo.

–Gracias por espiarnos, je je... –le da una bocanada y se aleja de ellos.

La cara de sorpresa de los chicos se deja notar, ¿Cómo supo que los estaban espiando si no había ningún espejo y no miraba hacia la puerta?

Ya era de noche de vuelta, Klaus se encontraba encima de su vehículo, mirando las estrellas. Vio como Ulrich que corría como podía, Odd, Jeremie y Aelita se iban al bosque. Todos miraron a Klaus, que los estaba mirando. Ninguno hizo nada y el militar se quedó inmóvil. Se fijó la hora, las 23:00.

–Falta una hora... –murmuró.

Se metió al vehículo, especialmente en la cabina del conductor. Encendió el motor y empieza a avanzar hacia la entrada principal. Sale de la academia y toma rumbo hacia cerca de la fábrica. En cuestión de 30 minutos llega debido a que la policía francesa quiso saber quien conducía eso. En el vehículo, toma una cajita de telgopor para después salir del vehículo. Se sienta en el borde de la tierra, casi tocando el agua y se enciende otro cigarrillo. Deja pasar el tiempo, el cigarrillo se le acaba y queda mirando a la nada. De repente su celular suena y se fija, era el alarma programada para la medianoche. El tema que se escuchaba era un tema parecido a una cajita de música y eso lo hace llorar. Se limpia los ojos y mira al cielo.

–Como cada año desde que te tuve que asesinar, te regalo esto... Hoy cumpliríamos 4 años de novios y yo tenía planeado este día pedirte casamiento para dejar esta vida que estoy llevando –empieza a llorar de vuelta–... Te amo demasiado, te extraño más que a nada, eras la luz en mi oscuridad... Nadie podrá llenar el vacío que dejaste por mi culpa...

Toma la cajita de telgopor y la abre. Era un ramito de rosas negras sin tallo, encima de una base de madera pintada de negro con el logo de una banda y en el centro, una foto de Alice y Klaus juntos. El joven ve la foto y las lágrimas caen con más rapidez. Tira la cajita hacia un costado, apoya delicadamente el "regalo" en el agua y lo empuja suavemente hacia delante, con la intención de que el río Sena lo arrastre.

–Dime si estoy haciendo lo correcto... –ruega mirando hacia el cielo.

Al no tener respuesta alguna, empieza a reír desaforadamente y a clavarse las uñas cortas que tenía con fuerza.

–Voy a matar a todos... Voy a provocar esa guerra... ¡KARL HEYDRICH, CUMPLIRÉ CON LO QUE ME PEDISTE Y AL FINAL DE TODO TE VOY A ASESINAR! –afirma gritando con una cara de psicópata.

Se da cuenta de que está cerca de la fábrica y mira la estructura.

–A ustedes, chicos... Van a ser mis lacayos y voy a sodomizarlas, Stones... Ishiyama... ¡VAN A SER MIS PERRAS! –con la misma cara psicópata.

Un ciudadano inocente se acerca con cara de extrañado.

–Joven, ¿Se encuentra bien?

Klaus toma esto como una amenaza, saca su pistola Glock 24 de un bolsillo en el que estaba, apunta al ciudadano y sin pensarlo, dispara 3 veces, impactando en el pecho y uno en la cabeza. El ciudadano cae muerto al piso, perdiendo sangre por doquier. Klaus se calma al instante, ve lo que hizo y se sube al VBL, tomando rumbo desconocido. Era la primera vez que reaccionaba así en esa fecha, pero no estaba arrepentido de lo que había dicho.

–Voy a estar al lado tuyo pronto... Como haré para comenzar esa guerra... Ya se, utilizaré a los chicos, que sean mis chivos expiatorios... Conoceré todo sobre ese mundo virtual... Y podré estar al lado tuyo... –se hablaba a si mismo mientras conducía.

Toma su celular, marca un número y lo llama.

–¿Si?

–Soy Nikolaus. Necesito a un experto para que me auyde a entender la supercompuadora.

–¿No puedes entenderla tu solo?

–No si quieres ahora mismo tu objetivo...

–Bueno, dentro de poco un camarada se presentará ante vos. Te enviaremos el informe de él así lo vas a reconocer.

–Entendido, Heil Hitler.

Corta la llamada y con el VBL, toma dirección a su base, una base militar francesa.

**Notas del autor**

Verán... Este capítulo fue mucho mas rápido al hacerlo porque mientras pensaba en escribir el 1º y el 2º, ya estaba limando detalles de este.

Acá conocerán la mayoría de mi querido Nikolaus von Goeth, creo que esto devela porque es así y porque se comporta de esa manera. Hice introducir una personaje que no va a aparecer en la trama pero que es de importancia para Klaus. Básicamente Alice era lo opuesto a Klaus. Ella era tierna, noble, bondadosa. Como vieron, Klaus no es sólo una máquina de matar, sino también un ser lleno de sentimientos que nadie conocerá... Por el momento.

Paso a explicar otras cosas. El telgopor que se menciona es básicamente poliestireno expandido, en otros países se lo conoce como _plumavit, __poliexpan, __Tecnopor,_ entre otras.  
La canción que se escucha en el celular de Klaus a medianoche es "Arlequín" de la banda mexicana de metal gótico Anabantha.  
Ah, Karl Heydrich es el padre de el y como ven, es descendiente directo de Reinhard Heydrich, 2º al mando en las SS.


	4. Capítulo 4: Eventos inesperados

**Eventos inesperados**

Los chicos se encontraban en Cortex, buscando más datos sobre el paradero de Anthea y saber quien es ese Alex Meyer. Ahora que sabían como derrotar a los ninjas, se les hacía más fácil acceder al núcleo y buscar los datos. William derrota a uno mientras Ulrich era desvirtualizado y Yumi y Aelita estaban luchando con dos. Aelita se disponía a atacar al que había desvirtualizado a Ulrich pero resulta eliminada junto con William. Los ninjas reaccionaron rápidamente y la desvirtualizaron a Yumi. La misión había fracasado. Los chicos se reúnen con Jeremie y este se mostraba frustrado, pensaba que iba a ser mas fácil pero fue todo lo contrario.

–Pensaba que iba a ser más fácil derrotarlos... –se lamenta Ulrich.

–De repente se volvieron más fuertes, se nota que son humanos. –afirma William.

–¿Y si llamamos al Sr. Militar para que nos ayude? –pregunta Odd.

–¿Estás loco? Primero no sabemos si es de confianza por como se presentó ante Ulrich y después ante ustedes y segundo, desde que lo vieron hace unos días de noche, desapareció dejando sus cosas. –responde con un tono medio asombrado Yumi.

–Es verdad lo que dice Yumi pero ustedes no vieron como luchó aquella vez, está muy en claro que tiene la agilidad de Yumi con los reflejos de Odd y la capacidad de ataque de Ulrich y William juntos... –retruca medio pensativo Jeremie.

–Yo creo que deberíamos buscarlo, es un comodín muy importante que tenemos y puede servirnos de ayuda... –Afirma lo que dicho anteriormente Aelita.

William y Odd asienten apoyando lo que dijo la pelirosa.

–Yo creo que deberíamos entrenar, no confío para nada en ese Klaus. –retruca Ulrich, apoyando lo que dijo Yumi.

–Jeremie, ¿Qué dices? –pregunta indagando Yumi

Se queda pensando unos segundos.

–Emmm... Deberíamos buscarlo. –responde Jeremie, para sorpresa de Ulrich y Yumi.

–Ok, pero después no se quejen si nos traiciona o algo parecido. –contesta Yumi con tono enojado.

Habían pasado 2 horas de aquella charla, los chicos se habían ido a sus casas y a la academia. Jeremie seguía en la supercomputadora buscando el paradero de Klaus. Se le ocurre poner el noticiero para ver si pusieron algo relacionado con el y la realidad fue otra. Se veía a una periodista cerca de la fábrica informando sobre un suceso reciente.

–Nos encontramos en el lugar del hecho, donde un civil fue asesinado a sangre fría por un hombre armado. Testigos informan que el homicida se había ido en un vehículo militar del ejército con dirección a Orleans pero otros testigos afirman verlo entrando en la base militar ubicada en la misma ciudad. Un portavoz del ejército afirma que los únicos vehículos que habían sido movilizados eran para albergar a un exteniente del ejército alemán por protección debido al asesinato de un general del ejército alemán en Akihabara, Japón por intentar develar a la canciller alemana Ángela Merkel sobre presunta corrupción en el propio ejército.

Ni lerdo ni perezoso, Jeremie se dispone a buscar el expediente de Klaus en los sistemas informáticos del ejército. Debe existir alguna persona que tenga su número de celular.

En la base militar, Klaus se encontraba fumando y mirando como unos aspirantes estaban entrenando. Estaba vestido con un uniforme de gala francés de teniente para ocultar su condición de militar alemán. Se encontraba pensando como estaban los chicos ya que no los estaba vigilando por el asesinato que hizo. De repente se acerca un soldado de primera clase con un sobre y cuando Klaus lo mira, el soldado hace la venia, cosa que el joven responde con lo mismo.

–¿Necesita algo? –indaga Klaus.

–Señor, un joven lo espera en la puerta de ingreso. Dice que lo mandó un superior suyo.

Klaus piensa por un momento.

–¿Dijo quien lo mandó? –pregunta.

–No, dice que usted sabe quien lo mandó y que para corroborar, le da este sobre. –responde el soldado mientras le da el sobre que tenía en su mano derecha.

–Ok.

Klaus toma el sobre, lo abre y al ver el encabezado de la hoja diciendo "Nationalische Front-Zusteller" se sorprende por dentro.

–¿Hay alguna oficina de interrogatorio libre? –pregunta Klaus.

–Si señor.

–Lleve al joven a una, pregúntenle cosas relacionadas con su petición y después lo interrogaré en persona.

–Señor, si señor. –contesta el soldado realizando la venia.

–Retírese.

El soldado da media vuelta y se retira. Klaus sigue fumando el poco cigarrillo que le queda mientras piensa "_¿Tan rápido me lo mandó? Acá no puedo revisar el informe, lo revisaré en la sala."_.

Jeremie aun se encontraba en la supercomputadora, intentando acceder al sistema informático de la base militar de Orleans, donde supuestamente estaba Klaus. Cuando logra acceder, se dispone a revisar el registro de ingreso y salida de personas y encuentra el ingreso del VBL.

–Se que está ahí...

Sigue revisando y encuentra el expediente del mismo joven. Lo revisa y confirma que es teniente de la Bundeswehr y que ejerce funciones del mismo rango en Francia. Lo revisa mas a fondo, encuentra un número de celular que no está asociado a ningún otro militar y se dispone a llamarlo.

Pasó media hora del hecho, el joven que se quería presentar se encontraba sentado en la sala de interrogatorios siendo interrogado por un sargento. El joven solo se limitaba a decir "Solamente tengo que ver a Nikolaus von Goeth, la información que tengo solo le corresponde a el". Klaus estaba detrás de un vidrio espejado mirando todo con un cabo.

–Señor, como ve solo se limita a decir eso. –le comenta el cabo.

–Lo se, me lo esperaba. Voy a entrar. –contesta Klaus.

–¿Alguna petición? –pregunta.

–Si, salga de este cuarto, no deje que nadie debajo de mi rango entre. Lo mismo le voy a decir al sargento. –responde con tono de orden.

–Señor, si señor. –realiza la venia y sale de la sala, quedándose parado junto a las puertas.

Klaus también sale, cierra la puerta y entra a la sala donde estaban el joven y el sargento. Le dice lo mismo, el sargento también sale y apenas lo hace, Klaus cierra la puerta y desconecta la cámara. Después se para enfrente del joven que estaba sonriente, abre de vuelta el sobre y toma la hoja. Corrobora los datos del informe con el joven y tira el sobre y el papel hacia donde está.

–¿Ese sos vos? –pregunta amenazante Klaus.

–I'm sorry, I don't know your language –contesta el joven.

–Genial, no sabe francés... Se nota que practicó la frase. –con tono medio desesperado se habla a si mismo.

–Procedo en inglés. ¿Ese sos vos? –le hace la misma pregunta con el mismo tono pero en inglés.

–Si, soy yo. –responde sonriendo el joven.

Klaus empieza a reír nervioso, no se esperaba eso.

–¿Conoces a mi padre, Karl Heydrich? –pregunta con el mismo tono.

–Si, el me mandó. –sigue respondiendo con la misma sonrisa.

El militar empieza a reír de vuelta con mas nerviosismo.

–Genial, me manda a un nene...

Klaus toma su celular, marca al mismo número de siempre y empieza a llamar.

–¿Si?

–¡¿Se puede saber por qué me mandaste a este nene?! ¡Te pedí a un experto, no a un nene! –empieza a gritar en alemán.

–Cálmate, pendejo. Ese chico descubrió la existencia de otra supercomputadora igual a la que tenés que apropiarte. Gracias a el tenemos una chance mas para lograr nuestro objetivo, te estamos esperando a vos.

Klaus ante tales palabras se queda anonadado, un menor de 18 años trabajando para Karl y encima más útil. Corta la llamada y mira hacia el joven. El mismo se acomoda en la silla.

–Mira Nikolaus. Asumo que tu cara es por el simple hecho de que sin ser militar, hice más rápido mi trabajo que el tuyo. Sólo estoy acá porque Karl me lo pidió como favor a cambio de acceder a nuevas tecnologías. A mi no me importa tu misión ni la de Karl ni la de su partido político. Sólo quiero tener contacto con más computadoras, conocer a donde llegó la tecnología. ¿Entiendes? –en inglés afirma con tono calmado el joven.

Klaus suspira, sabe que es la verdad.

–Entiendo. De mas está decir que ahora estás bajo mi cargo sin importar si sos militar o no.

–No hay drama pero necesito que me lleves a la otra supercomputadora para analizarla.

De repente, suena el celular de Klaus. Lo toma y ve que es una llamada desconocida. Igual se dispone a contestar.

–¿Quién habla? –pregunta con tono frío.

–Emm... Belpois habla, Jeremie. –contesta medio atontado.

Cuando escucha eso, se sorprende pero a la vez le da una idea.

–¿Qué sucede? –pregunta con un tono mas amable.

–Quisiera saber donde te encuentras en este momento... Verás, necesitamos tu ayuda. –responde Jeremie con tono piadoso.

–Ajá, en este momento estoy en algún lado, debes haber oído algo en las noticias.

–Si... En fin, ¿Cuándo vas a volver? –pregunta Jeremie.

–Ahora mismo, estoy con otro colaborador que pudo acceder a la red informática del ejército alemán. ¿Te molesta si lo llevo? Tengo que preguntarle cosas y el lugar me conviene para hacerlo en secreto. –responde y pregunta a la vez el joven militar.

–Emmm bueno, está bien. Ven cuanto antes ya que no están los chicos. –contesta un Jeremie que no tiene opción.

–Ok, sólo te pido que nos veamos en la academia y de paso revisa si no hay movimientos extraños por favor.

–No hay problema, te llamo en una... ¿Klaus?

Jeremie no llega a terminar lo que dice porque Klaus corta la comunicación. Guarda su celular en un bolsillo de su chaqueta, toma el informe con el sobre y lo guarda.

–Mira, en este momento te llevo a una academia y después te llevo a la supercomputadora. Necesito que te ganes la confianza del joven. ¿Entendido? –ordena mirando al joven.

–No hay problema.

Al escuchar eso se acerca a la cámara desconectada y la reconecta de vuelta. Después indica que se pare el joven y éste se para, acompañando a Klaus. Los 2 salen de la sala y ven al cabo y al sargento parados.

–¿Nadie entro? –pregunta Klaus

–No señor, ¿Quién resultó el joven? –pregunta el sargento.

–Un informante a mi servicio, no puedo decirles la misión. –contesta fríamente.

Los suboficiales se quedan en silencio, como si no creyeran al teniente alemán.

–Me retiro, tengo que llevar al joven. ¿Me acompañan al nuevo VBL asignado para mí? –sonríe de forma maliciosa.

–Señor, si señor. –hacen la venia de mala gana los soldados.

Inmediatamente, lo llevan hacia la salida del edificio. Al cabo de 10 minutos, los soldados dejan a Klaus y al joven y éstos se meten al vehículo.

–Mira Norman... Agáchate en el asiento, seguro habrá periodistas y no quiero que te vean. ¿Ok? –le pide Klaus con tono amable.

–No hay problema, igual cualquier foto tuya la elimino de la Internet, salvo la que está en la base de datos del Nationalische. A propósito, dime Norm. –contesta y opina Norm.

–Perfecto. Espero que no me hagas doler la cabeza. –comenta mientras enciende y hace andar el vehículo.

Norm se ríe y salen por la puerta principal, con dirección a Sceaux, donde está la academia.

**Notas del autor**

Bien, la serie me está costando xD... No sólo por saber donde podrían estar las bases y/o regimientos franceses, sino porque estuve trabado. Me parece que voy a empezar a sacar One-Shots para ver que onda en el Lemon y de paso destrabarme, aunque la serie está empezando a entrar en el clímax :P.

Quiero aprovechar para aclarar cosas del capítulo anterior. Cuando el habla con su padre, murmura a si mismo o piensa, habla en alemán porque es su lengua natal. Cuando habla con franceses, obviamente el francés y ahora con Norman, lo hace en inglés.

También en el "presente" que le da a su exnovia, me olvidé mencionar que el logo de la banda es el logo de Lacrimosa, que es la figura de un arlequín.

Sin mas que decir, me despido y espero que les guste el capítulo :)


	5. Capítulo 5: Calma antes de la tormenta I

**La calma antes de la tormenta, parte 1**

Jeremie y Klaus se encontraban en su habitación, era la primera vez que compartían el sueño. Mientras Klaus estaba durmiendo sentado, Jeremie no podía dormir por lo que había visto. No podía creer que aquel joven se haya infiltrado de una manera tan fácil y dominar las cosas al instante. Encima el joven que vino, mas sospechoso por no entenderlo y demostrar ser mas inteligente que el.

**FLASHBACK**

Jeremie se encontraba en su habitación, esperando a que aparezca Klaus. Hacía una hora que lo había llamado, había revisado toda la academia con Aelita para comprobar que no había presencia extraña y efectivamente pasó eso. De repente le agarra curiosidad por lo que había en los armarios y se dispone a abrirlos. Como no tenían ningún candado pero unas cerraduras bastante deficientes, en cuestión de menos de 5 minutos abre uno. Encuentra un fusil de asalto G36C calibre 5.56 mm, un subfusil MP7 calibre 9x19 mm y un AWM calibre .300 Winchester Magnum, todas del Bundeswehr. Estas armas tienen apariencia de estar cargadas y listas para disparar. Abajo se encontraban las municiones de estas armas y una pistola P8.

–_Hmmm... Se nota que es militar, sino es imposible que tenga esas armas. _–piensa Jeremie

Cierra el armario, abre el otro y se sorprende por su contenido. Encontró un uniforme negro colgado, arriba un gorro de oficial en donde se veía claramente un águila con sus alas extendidas y abajo una calavera con dios tibias cruzadas. Encima en las puertas tenía pegado un póster con un retrato de Adolf Hitler y la bandera de la Kriegsmarine. Esto hizo que se quede paralizado del miedo. El nazi que buscaba la supercomputadora es el. Cierra todo y se va de la habitación. Quiere ir afuera pero ve un vehículo militar que se le había vuelto familiar, era el VBL de Klaus y encima éste mismo saliendo de el. Mientras se recompone para no aparentar miedo, Klaus se acerca a Jeremie.

–Jeremie, ¿Te encuentras bien? –pregunta un Klaus bastante extrañado pero a la vez sospechoso.

–Si, estoy bien... Solamente estaba chequeando de vuelta. –empieza a reír nervioso.

Klaus nota esa risa. "_¿Descubrió algo de mi?"_

–No te preocupes, ya revisé y no hay nada raro. Sube al vehículo y de paso dime en que quieres que te ayude. –sonríe cuando termina de hablar.

Sin contestar, Jeremie se dirige al VBL y entra en el asiento trasero derecho. De repente ve que había alguien mas, precisamente un joven de unos 15 años de edad vestido con zapatillas normales, vaqueros y una remera negra holgada. Su aspecto era más aniñado, pelo corto de color negro y piel tersa. Parecía más joven de lo que es, básicamente contrario al aspecto de Klaus, que parecía más adulto. Éste gira hacia el para mirarlo y sonríe.

–Hi, I'm Norman Carter, but my nickname is Norm. ¿Are you…? –se presenta Norm.

–Emmm... Lo siento, no entiendo tu idioma. –se queda confundido Jeremie.

De repente Klaus entra en el vehículo y antes de arrancar mira a Jeremie.

–Seguro se presentó, se llama Norman Carter pero le dicen Norm –mira a Norm–. Norman, el es Jeremie Belpois, el que maneja este objetivo. –le habla en inglés.

–¿Este chico es el que la maneja? –Le pregunta Norm en inglés.

Klaus se dispone a hacer andar el VBL.

–Si, ojo con ser prepotente. –le contesta Klaus.

–No te hagas drama, en serio –se ríe mientras le contesta eso.

Jeremie miraba como los dos estaban hablando en inglés y no entendía nada. Estaba viendo como lo llevaban de la academia a la fábrica y estaba asustado por dentro. No sabía si podía decir esa data a los chicos, aunque seguro Laura y Ulrich saben.

–Klaus... ¿Ese chico es el colaborador que mencionaste? –le pregunta tímidamente.

–Si, este chico es básicamente como vos, un prodigio en la materia. El diseñó el salvoconducto que usé para escapar de Alemania. –le contesta sin mirarlo ya que estaba conduciendo.

Jeremie no dice mas nada y solamente se limita a mirar hacia afuera.

Al cabo de pocos minutos llegaron a la fábrica. Los dos chicos se bajaron del vehículo y Klaus después. Caminan hacia el interior y aunque Klaus y Jeremie ya sabían como era, Norm se sorprende.

–Wow, ¿Acá está ubicada? –le pregunta Norm a Klaus

–Si, yo no me sorprendí porque no creo que sea raro en materia de estrategia militar. –le contesta.

–Jeremie los queda mirando, todavía seguía pensando en lo que vio.

_Seguro es un espía, es imposible que alguien mienta de forma tan natural. Seguro que ese chico es el hijo de algún alto mando... Todav..._

El pensamiento de Jeremie resulta interrumpido por Klaus.

–¡Jeremie! ¿Estás bien? –pregunta un Klaus ya con la mirada clavada en él.

–Emmm si, estoy bien. ¿Pasó algo? –ríe de vuelta nervioso.

–Me voy con Norm al cuarto de comando para interrogarlo. ¿Te puedes quedar acá? No voy a tardar mucho. –le pide un Klaus con la mirada seria.

–Supongo que no hay problema... –contesta un Jeremie medio atontado.

Klaus y Norm dan media vuelta y se dirigen al ascensor, entrando en el. Después el mismo baja.

–No se que hacer... Por primera vez no se que hacer... –murmura para si mismo Jeremie.

Los nazis encubiertos entraban a la sala de comando. Norm se maravillaba al ver semejante estructura, diferente a la supercomputadora de Cortex. Una sonrisa incipiente de Klaus se mostraba, como si no le importaba la escena.

–Ey Norm, concéntrate en tu trabajo y analiza esto. –Le ordena con tono serio.

–Si si, ya se. –le contesta con tono burlón.

Al instante Norm se sienta en el puesto y empieza a trabajar. Klaus lo secunda a su derecha, mirando que hace. Básicamente se veía a Norm trabajando en muchas cosas distintas y haciéndolas con rapidez inhumana. Al cabo de dos minutos Norm sonríe.

–Esta computadora está ligada a una entidad llamada X.A.N.A. Seguro combatiste a algún monstruo suyo.

–Si, una sola vez y la verdad, me gustó. –contesta mientras sonríe de un lado Klaus.

–Bueno, al parecer Belpois quiso eliminarla pero le faltaron ciertos datos de virus actuales... Pobre novato.

–¿Acaso vas a hacer eso primero antes de la misión? ¿Acaso quieres que te mate? –pregunta y amenaza Klaus.

–Tranquilo, ya estoy terminando. –sonríe de vuelta.

Se escucha como Norm aprieta la tecla Enter y aparece una interfaz de red mundial, con todas las conexiones de red existentes. Aparecían pequeños puntos rojos, precisamente en ordenadores asociados a sistemas militares y alrededor de ellos, muchos puntos verdes y azules. Mientras los puntos rojos estaban siendo reemplazados gradualmente por puntos azules y después verdes, Klaus se extraña.

–¿Qué ciertos datos usaste para hacer... Eso?

–Usé datos que se encontraron en los virus Stuxnet y Flame. Conseguirlos le costó a tu padre como miles de dólares y yo usé una parte para poder infiltrarme también. –contesta sin mirar a Klaus.

–Al pedo los usaste, ese chico está sospechando de mí. Aprovecha para tomar el control de esto... A propósito, ¿Cómo vas a hacer? –pregunta mientras mira la pantalla.

–Ya se me ocurrirá algo. Infórmale a Karl sobre el progreso de tu misión. –contesta para después tener una sonrisa.

De repente todos los puntos rojos pasaron a ser azules y después verdes. Norm había eliminado de toda la infraestructura de red a X.A.N.A. sin darse cuenta.

–Lo se, solamente tengo que averiguar que es lo que sabe Jeremie sobre mi. Ya vengo. –se da media vuelta y se dirige al ascensor.

–Ok, dile que le eliminé el virus. –le dice sin moverse del puesto.

–Después le digo. –le contesta antes de que se cierre el ascensor.

Jeremie se encontraba apoyado en un pilar, pensando que hacer. No se le ocurría nada porque las diferentes variantes desembocaban o en la muerte de uno, o en la de todos, o en la de el solo. Escuchó como se movía el ascensor y dejó de pensar en eso para ver quien venía. Paró, se abrió y se lo vio a Klaus saliendo con un semblante serio. Esto lo incomodó a Jeremie ya que Klaus aun estaba con su uniforme de gala... O mejor dicho, su uniforme falso. Klaus se para a una distancia de 5 metros y cruza sus brazos.

–¿Te pasó algo, Belpois? –pregunta con semblante serio.

–No, no pasó nada... ¿Por? –responde con tono nervioso.

–¿Descubriste algo que no tenías que saber? –apoya su mano izquierda en su pistolera.

–Ehhh no, no pasó nada. –contesta muy nervioso.

Al instante abre su pistolera y saca una pistola Sig Sauer P220 que le cedió el ejército de tierra francés. Después apunta sin bajar el percutor.

–Dime Jeremie Belpois... ¿Qué es lo que sabes? –amenaza.

–No, ¡No se nada! –contesta ya muy preocupado por su vida.

Klaus baja el percutor de su pistola.

–No me obligues a disparar, a vos no te quiero matar. –le amenaza de vuelta.

–¡No se nada, en serio! –exclama con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Klaus dispara 4 veces, todas errando a propósito. Al segundo disparo Jeremie se desploma del miedo y queda en posición fetal llorando a más no poder. Klaus se acerca y con su mano derecha toma el brazo izquierdo del cerebro del grupo, que se hallaba bajo una crisis nerviosa.

–¡Está bien, está bien! ¡Abrí tus armarios y pude ver que sos el nazi que mencionaste! ¡Por favor no me mates! –exclama sin mirarlo.

Klaus sonríe y lo suelta pero lo toma del cuello para que lo mire, no le hace nada porque no quiere asfixiarlo. A la vez lo apunta con la pistola al pecho. Jeremie sentía una extraña tibieza en su pecho por la boca del cañón del arma.

–Mira chiquito inútil, Stern y Gauthier saben lo que sabés. Stern es inteligente, sabe que no tiene que meterse conmigo. Gauthier está enamorada de mí pero la usé sexualmente. Si valorás tu vida, no dirás nada de esto. ¿Ok? Mi compañero también es nazi pero el goza de inmunidad por ser hijo de diplomáticos estadounidenses. –amenaza y le comenta Klaus.

–Prometo no decir nada, sólo no nos haga daño ni a mi ni a los chicos por favor... –le ruega aun con su crisis nerviosa.

–No lo se... Depende de mi, je je... –ríe de forma maliciosa.

Klaus lo suelta y guarda su pistola. Después se aleja gradualmente.

–A propósito, mi compañero te eliminó un virus llamado X.A.N.A. o algo así. Dice que sos novato. –le dice mirándolo con frialdad.

Jeremie se sorprende por eso. Meses trabajando para eliminar a X.A.N.A. sin poder lograrlo efectivamente y en 5 minutos otro joven lo logra sin aparentemente conocer la supercomputadora.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Al recordar que fue encañonado, Jeremie se asusta pero no se mueve, teme que Klaus se despierte y tome represalias. Para sorpresa, se despierta abruptamente. El joven cerebro se mantiene quieto, simulando que está dormido. Escucha que Klaus se cambia de ropa y después se va. Cuando escucha la puerta cerrarse, siente un gran alivio en su cuerpo y de a poco le cae el sueño, para quedar profundamente dormido. Sabía que Klaus no iba a volver por un tiempo corto de tiempo y que no esperaba mas ataques de X.A.N.A.

El joven nazi se encuentra yendo a su vehículo, vestido con una camisa de vestir roja, chaleco negro, pantalón de corte gótico y borceguíes. Entra a su vehículo rápidamente, lo enciende y se dirige rápidamente al lugar donde dejó el regalo. Deja su vehículo a 200 metros para que nadie lo asocie de vuelta con el ejército y se dirige caminando hacia ese lugar. En el mismo encuentra a una chica de tez blanca de pelo negro, vestida con un top y pollera del mismo color de su pelo y calzando unos borceguíes militares. Esta chica está sentada mirando hacia el cielo. Klaus no le interesa esta chica, se sienta a 4 metros de ella y también mira el cielo. La joven voltea para verlo y se asombra por la belleza del joven, aunque no le gustaba su mirada triste.

–¿Puedo saber que te sucede? –pregunta la chica.

Klaus nota que le están hablando y al instante adquiere una faceta seria.

–No me sucede nada. –le contesta con un tono frío.

–Ah... Disculpa por la molestia –espera 2 minutos–. Mira, yo cuando me siento mal vengo acá... Ver el agua del río, la luna reflejarse y en el cielo, el silencio y que no pase gente... Me tranquiliza. Me hace pensar que todo saldrá bien. Se que estás cargando con algo desde hace mucho hasta el punto de volverte loco, se nota en tu mirada... –le habla la joven, esta vez mirando hacia Klaus.

Al escuchar estas palabras, Klaus voltea a verla y se da cuenta que es hermosa y que posee unos ojos marrones muy penetrantes. Como si fuera reflejo, empieza a correr una lágrima en el rostro del asesino. Se la limpia al instante pero empiezan a correr otras, esto hace que voltee para que la chica no lo mire.

–Déjalas fluir, son necesarias para aliviar la carga. A propósito, me llamo Diana.

Cuando termina de hablar, se acerca al muchacho y le toca el hombro derecho, como queriendo verlo. Klaus se deja llevar y se sienta en el pasto pero sosteniendo su cabeza con los dedos de su diestra en su frente. Las lágrimas caían en silencio.

–Nikolaus... Pero dime Klaus. –contesta sin mirarla.

Diana sonríe porque aquella escena le pareció tierna e insta a Klaus a que apoye su cabeza en su regazo, cosa que hace. Cuando se acuesta Klaus, apoya su mano derecha en el pasto pero cuando Diana se acomoda para que los 2 estén cómodos, apoya la misma mano encima de la de el accidentalmente. Los dos se dan cuenta de esto pero se toman la mano con un poco de fuerza, como si no quisieran separarse. Sin que los dos se den cuenta estaba naciendo el amor.

Mientras pasaba esto, en la fábrica aun seguía estando Norm trabajando en la supercomputadora. Se encontraba buscando una forma de usarla. De repente, decide entrar al sistema informático del pentágono para divertirse un rato y descubre que puede interceptar comunicaciones así que activa la interfaz de llamadas y llama a Karl.

–¿Ja?

–Soy Norman. Terminé de realizar la conexión con nuestro sistema y puedo interceptar las comunicaciones del enemigo sin que se den cuenta. ¿Algo más tengo que hacer? –le informa en Inglés.

–Si, incrimina a Nikolaus en el incidente de Akihabara y devela que él fue el homicida en su incidente. Se volvió una persona peligrosa y no puedo tenerlo cerca.

–Intentaré hacerlo. ¿Otra cosa más?

–Ya que estamos, averigua todo sobre el enemigo. No queremos llevarnos sorpresas.

–Entendido. –corta la llamada.

**Notas del autor**

Bueno... Este capítulo también se me hizo fácil xD... Esta vez no tengo mucho para aclarar, salvo que la presentación de Norman o Norm la hice ahora porque al menos un personaje se concentró en el mismo. Como vieron, es un prodigio en su materia porque los padres lo criaron así. Bajo mi punto de vista, Jeremie podría haber sido así pero su deber como cerebro del grupo lo impide.

Para dar un giro mas... Dramático a la trama, decidí incorporar a Diana para darle mas humanidad a un Klaus ya sumido en la locura. Como su nombre lo indica, es una persona de luz y comprensiva; será importante su presencia en los próximos capítulos.

Aprovecho este espacio para agradecer a juanantoniotarot por meterme en la trama de su fic, Code: Starcraft. Me metió para poder continuar y el personaje nuevo, Zeth BloodFang está basado en mi y en Nikolaus.

Sin mas que decir, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo :)


	6. Capítulo 6 Calma antes de la tormenta II

**La calma antes de la tormenta, parte 2**

Ya era de día en la ciudad, el joven Klaus se encontraba durmiendo. De repente un rayo de luz impacta en sus ojos cerrados haciendo que se despierte. Se despierta muy lento, como si estuviera perdido. Mira detenidamente la habitación, nota que no está en la suya y se asusta un poco pero voltea y la ve a Diana durmiendo placidamente sobre su pecho, cosa que hace que sonría y se tranquilice. Se acomoda para estar mas pegado a ella sin que se despierte y las caricias de las sábanas en su cadera le indican que está desnudo. Se extraña por esto pero después se acuerda. Ambos tuvieron sexo esa noche.

Ya era de día en la ciudad, el joven Klaus se encontraba durmiendo. De repente un rayo de luz impacta en sus ojos cerrados haciendo que se despierte. Se despierta muy lento, como si estuviera perdido. Mira detenidamente la habitación, nota que no está en la suya y se asusta un poco pero voltea y la ve a Diana durmiendo placidamente sobre su pecho, cosa que hace que sonría y se tranquilice. Se acomoda para estar mas pegado a ella sin que se despierte y las caricias de las sábanas en su cadera le indican que está desnudo. Se extraña por esto pero después se acuerda. Ambos tuvieron sexo esa noche.

–_Me había olvidado, ella comprendió todo lo que viví... Es muy hermosa de mente y de cuerpo. Alice no era así, no comprendía porque llevo esta vida... No quiero alejarme de ella..._

Después de pensar eso, le da un sutil beso en la frente y se dispone a dormir de vuelta, con una sonrisa.

–_Me había olvidado, ella comprendió todo lo que viví... Es muy hermosa de mente y de cuerpo. Alice no era así, no comprendía porque llevo esta vida... No quiero alejarme de ella..._

Después de pensar eso, le da un sutil beso en la frente y se dispone a dormir de vuelta, con una sonrisa.

En la academia, los chicos estaban discutiendo sobre la acción de Norm que los afectó. Como X.A.N.A. había sido destruida, su labor aparentemente había concluido.

–¿Ahora que hacemos? –preguntó William.

–Ahora solo nos queda vivir finalmente una vida normal... –contesta Jeremie.

–¿Y el córtex? ¿Dejamos de ir allá? –indaga Aelita.

–Es verdad, todavía tenemos que averiguar sobre el paradero de la madre de ella. –opina Ulrich.

–¿Y Klaus? No lo vimos por el momento y su vehículo no está de vuelta –retruca Odd.

–Mejor que no vuelva, no es de confianza –afirma con tono enojado Ulrich.

Al escuchar el nombre Klaus, Jeremie se pone nervioso por dentro. Aun recordaba a flor de piel la amenaza y las palabras de él. Se pierde en esas imágenes hasta que Aelita lo distrae.

–¡Jeremie! ¿Te sucede algo? –pregunta preocupada Aelita.

–No, es el sueño... ¿Pasó algo?

–Te estábamos preguntando si lo viste en algún momento. –indaga Yumi.

–Ah... La última vez que lo vi fue en mi habitación. Se cambió y se fue. –contesta el rubio de anteojos.

–¿Sabés para donde? –pregunta Yumi.

–No, no me dijo... Estaba haciéndome el dormido porque quería ver como duerme.

–El Sr. Militar está haciendo movimientos raros... No me gusta eso. –opina Odd.

–Lo único que sabemos es que tenemos que seguir yendo a córtex para buscar más datos, sin contar con la presencia de ese idiota. –impone Ulrich.

Los chicos hacen caso omiso al insulto de Ulrich y asienten.

3 horas después, Norm seguía en la fábrica, ya que Klaus se había olvidado de el. Se encontraba con sed y hambre, el sueño no le afectaba porque estaba acostumbrado. De repente, escucha como un vehículo se acerca. Se despereza y se queda expectante, pensaba que era Klaus. Al cabo de un par de minutos aparece un hombre de unos 45 años, alto y medio corpulento. Vestía el uniforme de gala del Bundeswehr pero con rango de general y varias distinciones. En su mano derecha llevaba una bolsa de plástico con comida y bebida.

–¡Karl! –exclama Norm.

Karl escucha que lo llaman y se acerca. Norm se acerca corriendo y se para enfrente de el, a una distancia de un metro.

–Norman, ¿Cómo te va? –lo saluda con una sonrisa en su rostro avejentado.

–Muy bien por suerte, ¿Cómo le va a usted? –contesta también con una sonrisa.

–Bien, recién acabo de llegar a la ciudad. Imaginé que Nikolaus te iba a dejar tirado por accidente así que te traje algo para comer. –le da la bolsa con comida.

–Le agradezco. –Norm sonríe muy agradecido.

–¿Me podés enseñar como es la supercomputadora? –le pregunta amablemente

–Si, como no –le dice mientras saca un sándwich–... Solo sígame.

–Ok.

El joven comienza a caminar al ascensor, secundado por el militar. Norm se encontraba abriendo ese sándwich y empieza a comerlo mientras Karl mira con satisfacción por lo que hizo. Aparentemente trataba mucho mejor al chico que a su propio hijo adoptivo. Ambos entran al ascensor y bajan a la sala de comando. Norm se dirige al puesto y Karl camina lentamente para mirar. Queda un poco impresionado por la arquitectura del lugar y después se dirige a donde está el joven, quedándose a la izquierda. Norm activa la interfaz y deja la comida a un lado de el y el sándwich en su regazo.

–Verás, el funcionamiento de la supercomputadora es en parte igual a la otra, solo que esta está configurada para entrar en el mundo virtual que tiene. No se pueden guardar materiales y es peligroso usar el mundo como refugio por obvias limitaciones físicas pero desviando sus funciones, puede ser usada para interceptar la comunicación del enemigo sin dejar ningún rastro. –comenta mientras mostraba las funciones.

–Comparado con la otra, ¿Cuál es mas valiosa?

–Ésta, sin dudas. Aunque la otra es una versión mas actualizada, no es fácil usarla para desviar y crear falsas informaciones.

–¿Puedo dar comienzo a la invasión? –saca un teléfono satelital Inmarsat del bolsillo derecho de su pantalón y extiende la antena hacia el techo.

Norm se queda pensando unos momentos.

–Si, asumo que yo seré el encargado de interceptar los medios electrónicos del enemigo.

–Correcto.

Karl teclea unos números en el teléfono y se lo lleva a la oreja.

–Comiencen con la invasión. Aunque estemos en zona Schengen, nos pueden encontrar. Vengan en grupos reducidos a las coordenadas de esta llamada. –ordena en alemán.

Karl corta la llamada y guarda el celular. Norm gira para verlo mientras toma su sándwich.

–A propósito, ya hice los arreglos para que detengan a Nikolaus. Dentro de poco lo van a hacer.

–Perfecto... Muy perfecto... Estoy orgulloso de vos. –sonríe Karl de oreja a oreja.

Mientras pasaba esto, Klaus aun se encontraba con Diana. Estaban desayunando lo más tranquilo, sin alejarse el uno del otro. Habían tenido sexo de vuelta, se habían bañado juntos y también estaban juntos haciendo el desayuno. En la mesa no se dejaban de mirar uno del otro mientras hablaban de cosas banales, tales como el desempeño de cada uno en la cama, que hacía cada uno en su tiempo libre o siquiera que estudios tenían. Charlaban lo mas tranquilo posible mientras intercalaban su comida y varios besos. Klaus mira de reojo la hora en el reloj de una pared y se lamenta ya que tenía que cumplir su misión. Se arregla la ropa con ayuda de Diana y van a la puerta. Ambos ocultaban una pequeña tristeza por separarse temporalmente pero lo resuelven con un beso apasionado.

–Volveré pronto, te lo aseguro... –le murmura Klaus a Diana.

–Por favor... Te voy a extrañar... –Diana también le murmura.

–Yo también –le da un suave beso en sus labios y se aleja gradualmente–... Hasta luego –sonríe con una mirada cálida.

–Nos vemos mas tarde –le responde la sonrisa.

Klaus se da vuelta y sonríe. Se sentía alegre porque hace 4 años que no sentía esos sentimientos. Gira su cabeza y aun estaba ella mirándolo. Para no hacer mas tortuosa la despedida vuelve a mirar hacia el frente, donde estaba su VBL.

–Si lo que estoy viviendo es un sueño, espero no despertar jamás... –murmura en alemán.

Entra, lo enciende y se va al instante, con dirección a la academia. Antes de llegar al cruce de calles, dos camionetas del GIGN lo hacen detener súbitamente. Dos grupos de policías armados con subfusiles MP5SD5 bajan apuntando al vehículo y algunos a Klaus. Este mismo estaba totalmente sorprendido.

–¡Salga ya mismo del vehículo con las manos en alto! –gritan mediante un megáfono.

Klaus para no generar disturbios, baja del VBL y sale lentamente, siendo agarrado del pelo y estampado contra el vehículo, mientras lo esposaban.

–Así que vos sos el nazi que mató al general alemán en Japón... Ahora vas a ver como tratamos a los nazis. –lo intimida el policía que lo estaba esposando.

–Trátame como vos quieras, esto y lo que viene no es nada, basura humana. –le responde con un tono macabro mientras lo llevan a una de las camionetas.

–Ahora por eso no nos vamos a limitar. –lanza una risita un poco macabra.

El policía al llegar a la camioneta empuja a Klaus hacia adentro haciendo que se golpee la cabeza contra el piso, dejándolo inconsciente. Después todos los policías menos uno se meten a las camionetas. El que sobraba, se metió en el VBL y los 3 vehículos toman dirección hacia la base militar de Orleans. Diana mira toda la secuencia con sorpresa para después adquirir una faceta seria. Toma su celular que estaba en medio de sus pechos, teclea unos números y se lleva el aparato al oído.

–Dirección general de la Policía Nacional, en que lo puedo ayudar.

–Soy la subteniente Diana Astrada del Ejército, matrícula 62727, necesito saber sobre la operación ejecutada por el GIGN en Boulogne-Billancourt recientemente.

–Señora, esa información está fuera de su jurisdicción.

–Si no quiere estar encarcelada por impedir una misión militar, me va a dar la información. –intimida Diana.

La operadora se queda en silencio unos segundos.

–Venga a la dirección, se le dará el informe en mano.

–Gracias. –corta la llamada.

Diana aprieta el celular en claro signo de furia. Iba a arriesgar su futuro militar por una persona que había conocido anoche pero no quería convertir ese hasta luego en un adiós por unos policías.

–_Te voy a encontrar y te voy a sacar de esa vida que te destruye..._

Entra para su casa apurada.

**Notas del autor**

Pensé que iba a ser mas largo el capítulo xD... Como ven, estamos entrando en la fase final. Con Karl Heydrich en Francia, su facción de la Bundeswehr invadiendo secretamente el país, Klaus encarcelado y los chicos en el medio sin saber que hacer, va a explotar todo. Encima, Diana...

Aprovechando de que hablo de ella, la introduzco. Diana es hija de padre español y madre francesa. Hace poco se había egresado de la escuela de oficiales del ejército con uno de los mas altos promedios y siempre estuvo medio sola, así que no le incomoda vivir sola. Cuando vio a Klaus se dijo en la mente "Ahora es mío".

Sin mas que decir, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo n.n


	7. Capítulo 7: Guerra

**Guerra**

Pasaron 3 meses de aquel incidente. Klaus se encontraba en la misma base militar donde lo alojó pero en calidad de prisionero. Estaba herido en su rostro y pecho, había sufrido torturas y golpes varios para obligarlo a hablar.

–_Piensan que voy a hablar con esto... Maricas subhumanos los franceses, no saben hacer bien siquiera una tortura... _–pensaba cansado.

Aunque sufría poco por las vejaciones, estaba muy cansado por estar despierto hace 5 días corridos y casi deshidratado. Al instante entra un militar sin rango ni identificación, armado con una porra. Mira con desprecio al torturado.

–¿Acaso tenés pensado decir lo que tenías planeado en nuestro país, hijo de puta? –con tono agresivo.

–¿Para que un idiota que se cree importante me arruine lo que hice? No, gracias –contesta sin mirarlo.

Por esta respuesta el militar le da un porrazo en el pómulo derecho. Klaus solo se mueve por el acto pero no emite ningún quejido de dolor.

–¿Vas a decirme ahora? –con el mismo tono.

–Cuando aprendas a torturar ¡Perro subhumano! ¡Date cuenta de que yo soy mas fuerte que vos! ¡Ignorante! ¡Heil Hitler! –grita con todas sus fuerzas.

Después de esto, Klaus escupe a su verdugo. Esto le provoca la ira absoluta y está a punto de golpearlo pero una voz lo detiene.

–¡Alto!

El militar mira quien es y gira para hacerle la venia a su superior. Klaus queda cabizbajo pero cuando escucha esa voz, lentamente mira para ver quien es y se sorprende.

–No puede ser...

Mientras tanto, fuera de la fábrica se juntaban varias camionetas. De ahí salían hombres vestidos de civil con armarios, cajas, bolsas y varios de ellos con las manos vacías. Dentro, era un hervidero de actividad, hombres vestidos con el uniforme FELIN del ejército practicando el ensamblaje del fusil de asalto Famas, otros realizando ejercicios y otros mas realizando prácticas de desfiles. Cerca de la entrada estaba Karl con Norm, supervisando todo.

–Ahora si parece una fuerza militar organizada. –comenta Norm en inglés.

–Siempre lo fuimos pero ahora podemos usar el equipamiento. –le responde Karl.

–El traidor aun sigue en la base militar, siendo torturado. –le afirma refiriéndose a Klaus.

–Que se pudra ahí, lo vamos a terminar matando –sonríe de una forma macabra–. Morirá como sus padres, de forma anónima.

Norm sonríe como aceptando las palabras del hombre. No le cayó bien desde que se conocieron y en estos días tenía la oportunidad de hacerle daño.

Los chicos se encontraban cerca del edificio para intentar obtener mas datos de Anthea pero cuando escuchan mucho bullicio se esconden al instante. Veían a al menos un batallón de 350 hombres, todos haciendo tareas distintas. Se quedaron expectantes para ver quien era la persona que comandaba.

–Seguro ese idiota de Klaus los comanda. –comenta con tono furioso Ulrich.

–Por lo que parece esto solo puede ser comandado por un coronel al menos... Klaus es teniente, no puede por lógica. –responde Jeremie.

–¡Miren! ¡Allá arriba! –señala con sorpresa Yumi a Karl.

–Ese joven... ¿Ese señor será el que comanda el ejército? –se pregunta Jeremie.

–No vemos a Klaus... ¿Será que es verdad que lo exiliaron? –pregunta William.

Los chicos se callan porque escucharon un grito procedente del hombre, sucedido por un discurso en alemán que no entendieron.

En la base de Orleans, salía un hombre encapuchado alto y esposado, vestido con un mameluco naranja y una mujer militar en uniforme de servicio, un poco mas baja que el hombre. La mujer se para en un auto utilitario de color negro y polarizado y abre una de las puertas traseras. Mete al hombre y cierra la puerta para después meterse ella en el asiento del conductor, encender el auto y salir de la base. Apenas sale, entra una caravana de 10 VAB del ejército. En el auto, el hombre se queda callado y la mujer rompe el silencio.

–Puedes romper esas esposas y sacarte la capucha. –ordena la mujer.

Al instante el hombre rompe esas esposas que resulta que eran de un plástico muy débil y se saca la capucha, revelando que es Klaus. Este mismo se apoya en una puerta, mirando hacia fuera.

–¿Por qué no me contaste de eso? Comprendí tu vida pero no me dijiste que habías ocasionado el incidente de Akihabara. –indaga la mujer sin mirarlo.

–No pensé que sos militar, no sabía si podía decirte eso... –contesta también sin mirarla.

–Dime cual es tu misión y tus objetivos. –le ordena.

–Actualmente tengo en misión matar a los civiles involucrados en el Proyecto Cártago de su propiedad y empezar una guerra. Asumo que mi propio padre fue el que hizo todo esto así que pronto comenzará una guerra, fallando yo en mi misión.

–¿Para que comenzar una guerra?

–Resurgir el nacionalsocialismo alemán en Europa.

Como estaban en una autopista, el auto pasa a la banquina y se detiene súbitamente.

–Me estás mintiendo. No puede resurgir el nazismo. –se voltea para mirar a Klaus.

–Ya resurgió, el Frente Nacionalista Libertador ganó en Alemania con mas del 50% de los votos hace casi 3 meses. –mira a los ojos de la militar.

–¿Y por que trabajás con ellos? ¿Qué ganás estando con ellos?

–No gano nada, simplemente es una manera de morir rápido y acabar con mi sufrimiento. –mira a la militar con cara de desganado.

Esto la enfurece y le propicia un golpe en su pómulo izquierdo. El golpe y los anteriores que recibió hacen que Klaus se lleve la zurda hacia el lugar por el dolor.

–No podés ser tan egoísta... Date cuenta de que estoy arriesgando mi futuro por vos... Estuve buscándote 2 meses incansablemente, desde que te apresaron. Date cuenta de que ahora sos mío y no quiero que sigas viviendo esta vida –le reprocha con un tono de frustración–. Desde que fuiste a mi casa dejaste de ser vos, ahora es nosotros...

Klaus la mira por el golpe pero por sus palabras mira de vuelta hacia fuera mientras una lágrima se le escapa de su ojo derecho. No quería admitir que se estaba enamorando y que la fuerza de voluntad que tuvo en su encarcelamiento fue por desear verla.

–Perdoname, Diana... Soy un idiota sin remedio...

–No lo sos... Simplemente te utilizaron todos estos años. –sonríe amablemente.

Klaus mira hacia la joven y se acomoda en el asiento, como si estuviera decidido.

–¿Podemos ir a la Academia Kadic? Quiero buscar varias cosas que nos servirán.

–Bueno –arranca el auto y empieza a andar con bastante velocidad–. Si realmente los nazis quieren desatar una guerra, ¿Qué harían?

–Ya está todo planeado. Aprovechando la Zona Schengen, seguro invadieron el país secretamente. Es probable que utilicen locaciones abandonadas para realizar sus preparativos y formar escaramuzas en las principales bases militares del país.

–Entonces... –se asusta Diana.

–Me sacaste justo a tiempo, la caravana de VAB que vimos apenas salimos seguro son ellos. –con tono espectral.

A Diana le invade una impotencia absoluta. No podía ayudar pero tenía a su chico encima. Aceleró mas el auto.

–¿Qué tienes en la academia? –pregunta apretando el volante.

–Un G36C, un MP7, un AWM y una pistola P8. Todas con sus municiones.

–Perfecto. ¿Vas a detener al responsable de todo esto?

–Lo voy a matar.

–Bueno... Klaus, te extrañé...

–Yo también te extrañé y mucho. –se acerca a su mejilla derecha y le da un beso.

En la fábrica, Karl estaba arriba y enfrente de sus soldados. Pega un grito y todos se forman. Se aclara la voz y empieza a dictar un discurso en alemán.

–Mis soldados, se acerca el glorioso día en donde nosotros no seremos marginados de vuelta. Donde la gloriosa esvástica pueda ondear en los mástiles de los principales lugares. Ya lo logramos en Alemania, donde de a poco surgen las banderas. Hora de hacerlo en este país y demostrarle al mundo que la figura de nuestro Führer está mas viva que nunca. Esta vez ganaremos e instauraremos el Reich de los 1000 años. Queridos camaradas, ¡es hora de luchar! ¡Heil Hitler! –realiza el saludo nazi.

–¡Heil Hitler! –todos los soldados hacen el mismo saludo.

–En este momento varias caravanas llenas de nuestros camaradas se dirigen disfrazados a las principales bases militares del país. Con las supercomputadoras a cargo de mi amigo Norman Carter interrumpiremos las comunicaciones del enemigo. Este es el primer round de una serie de batallas que tendremos, les pido rapidez y perseverancia. Nosotros tomaremos una academia que se encuentra cerca, en donde va a ser nuestro cuartel general. Si establecemos una sólida base, recibiremos refuerzos. Para el mundo esta batalla va a ser una guerra civil. ¿Están todos listos?

–¡Señor, si señor! –exclaman los soldados.

–Prepárense para desplegarse. –Da media vuelta para irse afuera del edificio.

Norm lo acompaña, medio apurado.

–¿Y yo que tengo que hacer? –pregunta en inglés.

–Utiliza el enlace que fabricaste entre las dos supercomputadoras y empieza a interceptar las comunicaciones del enemigo.

–Entendido. –da media vuelta y se aleja.

Karl toma su teléfono satelital, extiende la antena hacia el cielo y llama a un número discado anteriormente.

–Necesito informe de situación –espera unos segundos–. Ok, abran fuego en cinco minutos –corta la llamada–. _Pensé que serías mas útil Nikolaus. Hasta nunca._

Al cabo de 10 minutos, Diana y Klaus ven que todos los policías se dirigen a varios lados, como si hubiera pasado un atentado. Ven varias unidades del GIGN y ambos se asustan pero estos policías no se dieron cuenta y siguen su curso. Como pueden, llegan a la academia que hervía de actividad por los jóvenes asustados. Estos mismos estaban guiados por los profesores, especialmente por Jim Morales. Klaus se prepara para salir rápido pero antes una mano en su hombro izquierdo lo detiene.

–No tardes... –con una mirada medio dolida.

–Vengo ya mismo. Prepara el baúl. –le da un suave pero rápido beso.

Apenas abre la puerta, sale corriendo hacia las habitaciones. A medio camino entre la puerta y el auto, un vozarrón quiere detenerlo.

–¡Ey Goeth! ¡Ven para acá! –grita Jim.

Klaus ignora el grito y entra, siendo perseguido por Morales, Delmas y Hertz. Sube lo más rápido que puede las escaleras, entra a su habitación y rompe las puertas de sus armarios. Afortunadamente estaban sus armas intactas así que toma un bolso de plástico que estaba tirado y carga las armas y las municiones mientras tiene en mano su pistola P8. De repente llegan los 3 profesores y al querer entrar a la fuerza sorprenden a Klaus. Este haciendo gala de sus reflejos, dispara 2 veces impactando en las frentes de Delmas y Morales, matándolos al instante. Suzanne al ver esto se abalanza hacia atrás cayendo del terror. Empieza a gritar del susto por ver a los nuevos cadáveres brotando sangre. Klaus se queda inmóvil un par de segundos y al comprobar que no había amenaza, deja su P8 dentro del armario para sacarse el mameluco que tenía. Toma el uniforme SS que estaba guardado y se lo pone al cabo de 5 minutos. Terminado, toma la bolsa pesada y a cuestas la lleva pero se detiene ante una Suzanne asustada por el joven.

–Señorita Hertz, soy Nikolaus von Goeth, teniente de las Bundeswehr. Actualmente mi facción está invadiendo el país así que lleve a los chicos a un lugar seguro. Aléjese de edificios gubernamentales, policiales o militares, son los principales objetivos. –con un tono espectral, acompañado de su mirada.

Suzanne no emite ningún sonido debido a que en vez de un joven gótico, veía a un asesino nazi por su uniforme. Klaus se retira a cuestas por tomar su armamento y en pocos segundos llega al auto, en donde Diana estaba afuera esperándolo con su Sig Sauer P220. Klaus llega y directamente deja sus armas en el baúl para meterse después en el asiento delantero del pasajero. Diana hace lo mismo pero cerrando el baúl y siendo ella la conductora. Cuando parten lo mas rápido que pueden, la joven se sorprende por la vestimenta que llevaba.

–Se nota que decías la verdad. –mira a su chico con desprecio.

–Todos tenemos defectos y lo tuyo es mas grave, liberaste a un preso militar. –mira hacia fuera mientras seguía portando su pistola.

–Pero vos seguramente mataste a alguien. Escuché los disparos. –Diana se concentra en manejar por el desorden general que reinaba.

–Me tomaron por sorpresa, si no me hubieran seguido no los hubiera matado, te lo aseguro.

–Bueno, lo que importa es que hay que parar todo este caos. ¿Hacia donde vamos?

–Vuelve, vayamos a tu hogar. Estamos cerca del posible núcleo de todo esto. –guarda su pistola porque se acercaba un móvil de la policía.

–Presiento algo malo de esto pero lo voy a hacer... –gira por una calle y se dirige a su casa.

Klaus le toma la mano derecha y la mira.

–Te prometo que voy a terminar todo esto y saldré de esta enfermiza vida...

–Se que lo harás, sino no estaría haciendo esto –empieza a reír como si no prestara atención a lo que sucedía.

Los chicos se habían ido al final del discurso, decididos a salvar a los que podían. Ulrich, Odd, Jeremie, Aelita y William habían ido a ayudar a la academia y Yumi se había ido a su casa para avisar a sus padres. Como veía una muy inusual actividad en la academia, asumieron que los militares nazis habían hecho algo así que se mantienen expectantes hasta que puedan salir del bosque. Veían como un vehículo negro estacionaba cerca de las habitaciones y de ahí salir un joven con un mameluco naranja salía del mismo y corría hacia las habitaciones, siendo perseguido por los profesores. El grito de Morales lo delataba, era Klaus.

–Ahora ya sabemos porque desapareció por tanto tiempo. –comenta Jeremie, sin recibir réplica alguna.

Los chicos escuchan dos disparos y se asustan pero después ven que Klaus sale con la bolsa llena de armas y mientras todos se asustan aun más por ese hecho, Jeremie no.

–Ya sabía que tenía esas armas. –con la mirada seria.

–¿Cómo lo supiste? –pregunta Aelita.

–Abrí sus armarios, ese uniforme que tiene puesto ahora es el uniforme nazi. Me amenazó para no decirle a nadie pero ahora no creo que valga eso –le contesta sin mirar a la pelirosa–. Ulrich, seguro vos sabías de que es nazi.

–Si, me lo dijo cuando me quiso quebrar la pierna. –afirma con tono enojado.

–Laura también sabe de esto, después ella se enamoró de el y la usó sexualmente. –retruca Jeremie.

La cara de sorpresa de todos se hizo notar. Después vieron a todos alejarse del edificio y al vehículo con Klaus dentro alejarse lo más rápido que podía y corrieron a las habitaciones. Jeremie acompañado por Aelita y Ulrich fueron a la habitación del genio y la escena que encontraron era escabrosa. Suzanne seguía shockeada por lo que vio y los cuerpos de Morales y Delmas en el piso. A los 3 les agarró náuseas pero Ulrich fue mas valiente y se dirigió a la profesora.

–Señorita Hertz, ¿Qué sucedió? –pregunta impotente.

–Goeth... Nazi... Mató a ellos... –responde con la mirada perdida.

Ulrich casi no puede ocultar su ira pero se descarga con un puñetazo en el piso.

–Ocúltense... Van a tomar el edificio... –ordena con la misma mirada.

Unos disparos alertan a los chicos pero parecía que venía de lejos. Jeremie entra esquivando los cadáveres y toma su laptop pero se percata de la sobaquera de Klaus y encuentra la Glock 24 así que la toma. Sale de su habitación y se va corriendo hacia el lado contrario de esos disparos, secundado por el alemán y la pelirosa.

El panorama en la ciudad era muy desalentador, las fuerzas militares nazis, camufladas como francesas estaban asesinando a toda persona que estuviera armada siquiera con un palo de madera. El olor a sangre se percibía en las calles y casi ni había resistencia militar porque atacaron a las principales bases militares francesas desde adentro. Karl se encontraba fuera de la fábrica dirigiendo todo con un equipo de radio móvil y seguro de todo porque Norm dirigía el equipo de comunicaciones al bloquear los pedidos de ayuda franceses. En media hora había conseguido dominar al menos las ciudades de Sceaux y Boulogne-Billancourt. Klaus se encontraba cerca de ambos, estando en la casa de Diana. La impotencia generada al no poder hacer nada era muy notoria y aunque la joven quería ayudarlo, se descargaba golpeando la pared. Klaus se dispuso a hacer reconocimiento en la zona y aunque Diana se lo quiso impedir, no pudo lograrlo. El joven sale agazapado de la casa, analizando cada metro cuadrado de la zona y de a poco se acerca a la fábrica. Llega a 100 metros de la misma y nota que los militares que custodian esa zona están todos con el uniforme de las Waffen-SS y los oficiales a cargo de los pelotones estaban con el mismo uniforme negro de Klaus. De la misma forma se vuelve a la casa, para alegría de la militar pero esta alegría se convierte en desesperación por las próximas cosas que iba a hacer.

–¡No vas a ir hasta allá! –exclama Diana.

–Lo tengo que hacer, de otra forma no puedo entrar. –le impone en tono frío y serio Klaus.

–¡Vas a esperar hasta que lleguen refuerzos!

–Para cuando lleguen, o estaremos muertos o no llegarán.

–¡No voy a perderte de vuelta, no lo voy a permitir! –exclama de vuelta con los ojos llorosos.

Klaus la toma de los hombros, haciéndola detener.

–Esta es la vida que tuve que vivir, además te estás arriesgando mucho y no puedo permitir esto. Te agradezco eternamente por los pocos momentos vividos nuestros, me hicieron muy feliz y me hicieron sentir humano de vuelta –sonríe por sus palabras–. No se si voy a volver pero si vuelvo, te prometo que voy a pagarte como sea... –le da un beso apasionado, cosa que Diana lo corresponde llorando.

–No quiero que hagas esto... Sos mío, yo tengo que decidir por vos... –con la voz quebrada por el llanto.

–Estoy haciendo lo mejor para nosotros –se aleja de la chica–... Hasta luego –sonríe con una lágrima cayendo de su rostro accidentado.

Klaus da media vuelta y toma su fusil G36C, su pistola P8 y 2 cargadores para cada arma. Diana se encontraba arrodillada llorando y el sale de la casa agazapado. Mientras revisaba de vuelta la zona, sentía un nudo en su corazón y garganta, no quería hacer eso pero era la única opción.

–_Espero volver... No puedo dejar las cosas así para ella ni para mí._

El joven deja de estar agazapado y empieza a correr a la fábrica, como si estuviera agotado.

**Notas del auto****r**

Bueeeno, estoy entrando en la fase final. Comenzó la guerra y ya tenemos las primeras bajas conocidas. Paso a explicar algunas cosas.  
La Zona Schengen es un acuerdo que hicieron varios miembros de la Unión Europea para reforzar las fronteras exteriores, sacando los puestos fronterizos interiores (En este caso, Francia y Alemania). Por eso se hizo MUY fácil la invasión.  
El VAB es un vehículo blindado de transporte de tropas. Puede llevar 10 pasajeros mas el piloto y un eventual armero. Es de propiedad francesa, como el VBL.  
Acá se ve como Diana es de importancia para la historia. Igual falta capítulos y todo puede cambiar porque la historia no la hago ya terminada, sino a la marcha.

Sin mas que decir, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y agradecería que le hagan publicidad :P


	8. Capítulo 8: Caída Anticipada

**Caída anticipada**

En un auto ocupado por cadáveres se halla encendida la radio. El mismo se encontraba perdiendo combustible y demás cosas inflamables por el choque que había sufrido. Se escuchaba a un joven periodista, desesperado por los sucesos que están pasando.

–En este momento estamos en París, se ve que las fuerzas militares francesas están asediando la ciudad y matando a civiles inocentes, provocando caos. Nuestros reportes indican que las principales bases militares del país habían sido neutralizadas anteriormente, las fuerzas policiales y la legión extranjera están intentando actuar en contra del ejército de tierra pero no se puede distinguir entre el enemigo y algunos remanentes amigos. No se puede entablar comunicaciones hacia el exterior, Francia ha sido aislada del mundo y... –deja de escucharse al periodista.

En los alrededores de la fábrica, las fuerzas militares invasoras estaban custodiando la entrada pero un Klaus decidido entra, portando su G36C. Los soldados se percatan de la presencia y se sorprenden pero al instante hacen el saludo nazi, cosa que Klaus responde.

–_Hasta ahora demasiado fácil._

Entra y ve a varios grupos de oficiales con su mismo uniforme. El joven se pone nervioso y baja hacia el subsuelo sin ser visto por ningún oficial. Mientras camina, vigila a los grupos mas numerosos pero choca contra alguien, precisamente contra otro oficial.

–Hey, ¿Eres Nikolaus von Goeth? –pregunta en alemán.

Klaus se queda callado, no sabía si preguntaba por curiosidad o por amenaza. Sabía que tenía claramente la desventaja en el lugar. El alemán al mirarlo bien, se sorprende y se alegra.

–Oh, ¡Dios mío! ¡El propio descendiente del verdugo de Plaszow en persona! ¡Júntate con el resto de camaradas! –toma a Klaus del hombro abrazándolo.

Klaus, totalmente extrañado, se deja llevar pero sacando el seguro de su fusil. Si salían las cosas mal, quería ser el primero en disparar. Ambos van hacia los grupos y el alemán les llama la atención.

–¡Hey! ¡El descendiente del verdugo está aquí con nosotros!

Todos se emocionan y saludan a Klaus, mientras este fingía estar avergonzado. Uno de ellos se para enfrente de el, lo saluda y lo mira extrañado.

–¿Qué te pasó en el rostro? –pregunta.

–Mientras estaba tomando una academia, volví y un grupo de civiles me golpearon. Ahora están todos muertos por golpearme. –contesta seriamente.

–¿Quieres que te curemos? –pregunta otro alemán.

–No, está bien. Ya lo hice antes de venir. Me encantaría quedarme con ustedes pero tengo que decirle algo a Norman, de parte de Karl Heydrich. –se aleja gradualmente pero sin levantar sospechas.

–Ve, dile y te quedas con nosotros. Queremos saber como es Karl como tu padre. –sonríe el alemán que le preguntó por primera vez.

–Bueno, ya vengo –sonríe Klaus y entra al ascensor para después bajar–. _Menos mal que sigo siendo famoso de buena manera en las filas..._

Llegan al 2º subsuelo y la puerta se abre. Se encontraba Norm en el puesto de comando tecleando a más no poder. Éste no mira que el mayor enemigo se encontraba cerca y seguía en sus asuntos.

–Karl, gracias por llegar. Necesito a alguien capaz de poder realizar lo que yo estoy haciendo.

–Que lástima que Karl jamás sepa lo que pediste, mocoso prepotente. –le responde con tono burlón.

Cuando Norm se da vuelta, Klaus corre hacia atrás el pistón de eyección de las balas para cargar una en el cañón y apunta hacia el joven. Norm se asusta como nunca en su vida, y cuando Klaus avanza hacia el, Norm retrocede dejando el puesto.

–¡Quédate quieto! –impone el militar.

–No me mates por favor... Te lo ruego... –implora un Norm ya arrodillado.

Klaus se acerca y le apoya la boca del cañón en su frente pero en un acceso de valentía, Norm golpea su arma e intenta darle un puñetazo en la mandíbula pero Klaus reacciona a tiempo y le propicia un rodillazo con su pierna derecha. Norm sale disparado hacia atrás y se golpea la nuca con el metal del piso, dejándolo atontado. Klaus deja su fusil en un costado. Norm no se percata de que Klaus se acerca y se deja tomar la cabeza. Klaus la gira violentamente hacia un costado y se escucha como se dislocan las vértebras del cuello. Esta acción hace terminar inmediatamente con la vida de Norm. Suelta la cabeza y deja que el cuerpo se caiga.

–_Uno menos. Falta el mas importante. Hora de terminar con esta mediocridad humana._

Toma su fusil de asalto y se dirige al ascensor. Se queda agazapado en la puerta para prepararse a disparar y cuando llega, deja que se abra la puerta. Los oficiales quedan expectantes porque esperaban que salga Klaus y éste mismo sale pero a toda velocidad y disparando hacia ellos. Del grupo que eran aproximadamente 20, 15 caen abatidos mientras que los 5 restantes abren fuego con sus pistolas Sig Sauer P220. Los pocos nazis que estaban fuera del edificio, entran y abren fuego, también contra Klaus. Este mismo corre lo más rápido que puede y se oculta en un generador ya en desuso. Cambia el cargador de su fusil para tener más munición y se prepara para disparar.

–5 abajo, 3 arriba... Los de arriba tienen mas campo visual. –murmura en su idioma.

Hace un movimiento fugaz revelándose ante los militares en la planta baja y efectivamente estos disparan.

–Si, están en el mismo lugar.

Klaus se va de su posición disparando sin apuntar y mata a 2 nazis y hiere gravemente al tercero. Los 5 oficiales de abajo se parapetaron atrás de varias cajas y disparan. Klaus al ocultarse en una caja, descubre que eran de granadas de fragmentación y no oculta su alegría. La abre golpeándola con la culata de su fusil y caen 3. Las toma, les saca el seguro y las mantiene encima suyo por 2 segundos. Después las tira hacia los oficiales gritando sonriente.

–¡Auf Wiedersehen!

Los oficiales se percatan de que está tirando granadas pero no pueden escapar porque las mismas explotan, matando a los 5 por la metralla. Klaus sale tranquilo de su lugar y mira las personas que mató. Se lamenta por esto porque eran camaradas y sube hacia la entrada. Ve al militar herido y sin mirarlo, toma su pistola P8 y lo mata de un tiro en el corazón, para después irse. Al caminar hacia fuera para ir a la casa de Diana un rato, deja su fusil colgando en su espalda y su pistola en su cinturón. Se enciende un cigarrillo que lo saca del bolsillo ubicado al lado de su pistola y le da una bocanada pero una voz muy grave en alemán lo detiene en seco.

–Detente.

Klaus se da vuelta y se sorprende, su padre estaba apuntándolo con una Glock 17. Se queda inmóvil y asustado por su presencia.

–¿Creíste que ibas a venir, matar a todos mis hombres y matarme? Estás muy equivocado.

Antes de todo esto, los chicos menos Yumi estaban huyendo de la academia ya que la iban a tomar. Habían salido por detrás de los edificios para escapar de los militares que ya estaban entrando con rapidez. Logran esquivarlos ya que por indicaciones de William se quedan agazapados en el bosque. Una presencia en el bosque los alerta y resulta que era Yumi. Sin hablarse, se juntan y quieren irse pero unos chasquidos metálicos los detiene. Eran 4 militares que estaban apuntándolos en silencio. Odd y Ulrich se van corriendo hábilmente pero resultan perseguidos por 2 de ellos mientras que los otros 2 se quedan con el resto de los guerreros. Los militares empiezan a hablar en alemán, demostrando que son los nazis y ponen caras de lujuria, mirando hacia Yumi y Aelita. De repente, uno de ellos toma a Yumi y la lleva hacia un árbol, mientras que el otro lleva a Aelita y después aparta al pelinegro y al rubio. Por esto, William quiere darle un golpe al nazi pero éste responde con una patada al abdomen, haciéndolo empujar y finalizar con una ráfaga de 3 tiros, impactando los 3 en el torso del joven, matándolo en cuestión de segundos. Los 3 quedan devastados por aquel accionar. El asesino arrastra a Jeremie enfrente de las chicas y empieza a apuntarlo. Aelita y Yumi captaron lo que quiso decir y con un semblante de lamento se quedan inmóviles pero el otro saca una daga de las SS y empieza a cortar las ropas de las chicas. Ellas quieren resistirse pero un llamado de atención del asesino las hace calmar. En cuestión de segundos ambas quedan desnudas, solo con su calzado y ambos nazis sonríen de oreja a oreja, empezándose a excitar. El que las desnudó se baja la cremallera de su pantalón y muestra un miembro duro como una piedra así que se agacha y empieza a lamer la intimidad de Aelita mientras que el otro deja de retener a Jeremie y empieza a hacer lo mismo con Yumi. Los gritos de desesperación se hacen muy notorios y Jeremie se trauma por esto, quedándose inmóvil y sin saber que hacer. El joven ve como después resultan siendo penetradas violentamente y nota como un hilo de sangre cae por las piernas de ambas chicas y estas empiezan a llorar. Los nazis se excitan aun más por esto y cada vaivén lo hacen con mas fuerza. Jeremie recuerda que tiene la Glock 24 de Klaus en su cintura, tapada por la remera, la saca y empieza a apuntar hacia el nazi que violaba a Aelita hasta que dispara, impactando en su hombro pero lastimando su médula espinal. El asesino, al percatarse del disparo apunta con su Famas hacia el joven rubio pero no llega a disparar porque Yumi lo derriba. Ésta arrebata el arma de Jeremie con sus manos y rápidamente vacía el cargador disparando hacia el cuerpo del nazi que la violó. Ambos resultan muertos y Aelita y Jeremie se quedan juntos, ambos muy traumados por lo que vivieron. Yumi también queda traumada pero es mas fuerte y con furia les saca la chaqueta a ambos para cubrirse.

–Chicos, vayamos a la fábrica. Seguro ahí fueron Odd y Ulrich. –ordena una Yumi que estaba al borde de la desesperación.

Los 2 se levantan y la siguen a la japonesa como pueden ya que sus cuerpos casi no respondían.

Cerca de la fábrica, estaban Ulrich y Odd escondidos. Cerca de ellos, los cuerpos de los 2 militares que los estaban persiguiendo, con pedazos de metal incrustados en sus cuerpos. Las armas de ellos no se encontraban, puesto que ambos guerreros se las habían arrebatado.

–Espero que ellos estén bien... –se lamenta Ulrich.

–Lo estarán, ¿Qué les puede pasar? –responde optimista Odd.

–Cualquier cosa... Viste como es Klaus, no me quiero imaginar como son ellos... –retruca Ulrich con un tono enojado.

–Lo que cuenta es que podríamos buscar a Klaus y preguntarle que pasa en la ciudad. –opina de una forma muy inteligente Odd.

–Tenés razón. –empuña su Famas con mas fuerza.

Los 2 enfilan hacia la fábrica, ahora que tenían esas armas pueden enfrentar a los militares que se les crucen.

En la fábrica, aun estaban Karl y Klaus solos. Los separaba una distancia de 10 metros.

–Tira tus armas.

Klaus hace caso y se saca su fusil G36C y su pistola, después las tira enfrente de su padre.

–Debí haber hecho esto hace años. Nunca me serviste hasta estos meses, sos una basura como tus padres. Si te hubieras quedado quieto, tendrías un futuro entre nosotros pero al final demostraste una vez más que no servís ni para usarte de papel higiénico. Cuando entraste rápidamente a la supercomputadora, estaba orgulloso de vos pero al final seguís siendo el mismo inepto de siempre.

Klaus al escuchar la frase "orgulloso de vos" y un insulto mas, empieza a reír como insano. Lo hace durante poco más de un minuto pero se detiene en seco y empieza a avanzar lentamente hacia Karl con una mirada psicótica. Karl se extraña por esto y se asusta, jamás vio así a Klaus.

–Que haces. Retrocede... ¡Te dije que retrocedas! –se empieza a desesperar.

–Durante 15 años me golpeaste, denigraste y abusaste de mí... Hora de que pagues lo que hiciste. –mirándolo con la misma cara.

Karl sin dudarlo, le dispara cuando estaban a 4 metros pero Klaus esquiva el disparo y le propicia una patada en su mandíbula con su pie izquierdo. Además de fracturarle la misma, hace que Karl se caiga para atrás. Cuando cae, con el mismo pie le pisa la mano que sujetaba el arma, con todas sus fuerzas. Esto hace que se fragmenten los huesos y cartílagos, cosa que hace que estalle de dolor el viejo general. Aprovechando esto, Klaus toma su fusil, vuelve hacia donde estaba su padre, se agacha trabando las piernas de la víctima con las suyas y dispara a los codos, para que no mueva los brazos. Después, con la culata empieza a golpear las costillas repetidamente, quebrándolas. El viejo se encontraba sumido en el dolor. Klaus se detiene, deja su fusil al lado de ambos y lleva su zurda hacia su pecho. Revela un cuchillo de combate que estaba cubierto por la chaqueta de su uniforme SS y empieza a diseccionar el torso de Karl, cuidando de que no cortar los órganos importantes. Al cabo de pocos minutos, arranca los huesos rotos de su caja torácica y la carne, dejando los órganos al descubierto. Karl miraba todo esto con desesperación, cada vez más atenuada porque se estaba muriendo. El joven psicópata toma los órganos y los tira a un costado, mientras era manchado por la sangre y fluidos pero toma el corazón, lo arranca y lo eleva, como si fuera una ofrenda. Finalmente después de la tortura rápida, Karl muere. Klaus nota esto y empieza a reír de la misma manera que antes de comenzar a torturarlo y se para. Toma su fusil con su diestra y mantiene el corazón de su padre adoptivo en su mano izquierda. Lentamente se va caminando hacia el sitio donde dejó la ofrenda para Alice.

Ulrich y Odd vieron desde lejos la tortura y como arrojaba los órganos y les invadió terror y náuseas. No podían creer como un joven un poco mas grande que ellos sea tan psicópata. Al ver que empezaba a caminar lentamente, se escondieron por el mismo terror, no querían vivir lo mismo que sufrió aquel torturado. Ven como Klaus pasa por al lado de su escondite y notan la sonrisa insana que tenía. El terror les crece aun más por verlo todo manchado de sangre pero no notan que tiene en su mano izquierda así que lo deja alejarse y ven que se para en un punto cerca del agua. De una manera instintiva, Ulrich se aleja de Odd para hablarle, con la posterior reprimenda casi silenciosa que le da el guerrero rubio. El alemán se acerca a su "compañero" austríaco y a una distancia prudencial, apunta hacia aquel asesino.

–Tira tus armas. Que es lo que hiciste. –amenaza en un tono neutro.

Klaus se percata de la presencia de Ulrich y lo mira de la misma manera psicótica pero tira su fusil hacia muy lejos de el, en la calle.

–¿Yo hacer algo? Si no hice nada... Solamente destrocé a mi padre y acá tengo mi recompensa –eleva su zurda mostrando el corazón.

Ulrich se asquea por la escena morbosa pero no deja de apuntarlo.

–¿Qué pasa, judío de mierda? ¿Acaso no puedes aguantar esto? ¡Esto no es nada para mi! ¡He visto peores escenas y estuve en diferentes conflictos armados! –le comenta con la misma sonrisa.

Stern se calla pero tira sus armas a donde estaba el fusil de Klaus. Se quita las ropas del torso, quedando desnudo en esa parte y se pone en posición de pelea.

–¿Acaso quieres una pelea? Que tierno que sos...

Sostiene el corazón de Karl con su boca, hincando los dientes mientras se saca la chaqueta y su camisa blanca, manchada con la sangre de su padre. Muestra su cuerpo un poco musculoso pero lleno de cicatrices de guerra y esto lo aterroriza a Stern. Veía el cuerpo y el corazón en la boca de Klaus y se empezaba a arrepentir por su decisión. De repente, el corazón se cae, rebotando hacia el agua y Klaus empieza a masticar el pedazo que quedó dentro.

–¿Sabes que la carne humana sabe como si fuera una mezcla de carne y pollo? El corazón es la parte más deliciosa... –sigue masticando hasta tragarse esa parte.

Ulrich se asquea completamente por esto y empieza a vomitar estando agachado. No podía creer lo que escuchaba. Klaus ve lo que está haciendo y por gusto corre hacia el pero le quiere dar una patada como si su cabeza fuera una pelota de fútbol. Ulrich nota esta acción y no llega a defenderse por lo que resulta impulsado hacia arriba y atrás, cayendo de costado. Odd nota esto de lejos y por impulso se acerca hacia ellos. Cuando está a 10 metros de ellos, quiere apuntarlo pero un chasquido metálico lo detiene. Era una mujer vestida como oficial militar en servicio que la estaba apuntando.

–Deja tu arma y aléjate de este lugar. Yo me encargo.

Odd al notar que estaba siendo apuntado, deja su Famas enfrente suyo pero no se aleja.

–¡Te dije que te fueras!

–Odd en silencio se aleja de todos y queda a 50 metros, sentado.

Mientras pasa esto, Klaus seguía golpeando a Ulrich, mientras reía. El alemán intentaba defenderse como podía porque el nazi estaba encima suyo, bloqueando sus piernas. De repente, un grito femenino lo detiene.

–Klaus, ¡BASTA! –con tono desesperado.

El joven mencionado mira hacia la joven y resulta que era Diana, a punto de llorar. Esto elimina la sonrisa del joven y deja de golpear a Ulrich, que apenas se podía mover por los golpes.

**Notas del autor**

Bueno, ya me encuentro terminando esta saga. Todo lo malo termina pero siempre con recuerdos nefastos. En este caso, la muerte de Jim, Jean Pierre y William, el primer asesinato de Jeremie y Yumi y además, la violación de ella y Aelita. Para el próximo capítulo, se vienen sorpresas pero no se cuando lo voy a escribir. Voy a tomar un descanso porque ya llevo varios días en donde no paro de escribir esta historia y encima trabarme constantemente. Quedan 2 capítulos.

En este caso, el final de este capítulo va dedicado a Psycho Ulumi Fan porque a el le gusta el gore y me publica los capítulos en su página, Code Lyoko Latinoamérica. Le agradezco por esta acción.  
Juanantoniotarot, perdoname por matar a tu personaje pero la traición se paga con la muerte. Y como Klaus es un alter-ego mío, también piensa así :P.

Sin mas que decir, espero que les haya gustado.


	9. Capítulo 9: Encuentro con el destino

**Encuentro con el destino**

En el punto de la ofrenda, se encontraba un Ulrich muy malherido, debajo de un Klaus totalmente loco. Cerca de ellos se encontraba Diana portando su Sig Sauer pero sin apuntar a nadie y Odd estaba lejos de los tres por órdenes de la subteniente. La sonrisa de aquel psicópata había desaparecido porque el grito de Diana lo hizo volver en si. Al verla, se acerca con la misma lentitud con la que se acercó al padre ya fallecido y se para enfrente de ella.

–Por que estás haciendo eso... –le pregunta con tono dolido.

Por esa pregunta, Klaus vuelve a reírse de la misma forma.

–¿Eso? Es lo que soy. Soy una criatura sin alma, psicópata, que no le interesa la vida humana... –con tono macabro.

–¿Y todo lo que me dijiste aquella noche?

–Falso, te lo creíste como una nena inocente... Gracias por sacarme de prisión, toma como agradecimiento el haber asesinado a los cabecillas de esta guerra... A este punto ya debe caer la invasión. –sonríe cerrando los ojos.

Klaus se aleja de una Diana quebrantada por dentro. Mira hacia Ulrich que apenas se estaba levantando y toma carrera para pegarle un puntapié en su mandíbula. La víctima cae al agua, inconsciente y por esto se alegra pero se va corriendo a donde estaban el fusil Famas y el G36C. Toma el suyo, se fija si tiene balas en su cargador y efectivamente habían pero menos de 10. Corre hacia cerca del inconsciente y apunta hacia la cabeza. Odd se percata de la acción de Klaus y se quiere abalanzar pero sorpresivamente recibe un disparo en el hombro derecho, haciendo que caiga al lado. Klaus no le da importancia y empieza a disparar hacia el joven Ulrich, siendo éste impactado por las balas en su cuerpo, matándolo.

Yumi, Aelita y Jeremie se encontraban ya cerca de la fábrica. Veían muerte por casi todos lados, en un momento se traumaron pero después les pareció extrañamente normal. Podían entender un poco a Klaus pero muchas acciones de el todavía no las entendían. Estando a 100 metros, ven como una figura aparentemente masculina golpea a otra, otra figura aparentemente femenina que gritó y otra figura mas aniñada cerca. Notan que esta figura es Odd y se acercan como podían, el dolor de la violación con su primera vez y los traumas hacían un gran peso en sus frágiles cuerpos. De repente, la figura atacante se va hacia la femenina para después alejarse y de repente, Odd queriendo hacer algo a esta figura pero después siendo disparado. Por esto aceleran lo mas que pueden y notan que el atacante es Klaus mientras este dispara.

–¡Odd! –grita Yumi.

La chica se acerca hacia el nuevo herido y este la mira.

–Aléjate de acá... Hazme caso... –implora con un tono entrecortado.

–¡Se supone que no tendrías que acercarte! ¡Mocoso idiota! –grita Diana.

Yumi mira hacia Diana y nota que está vestida como militar. Se asusta por ello pero Diana la calma diciendo que es del lado leal a Francia.

–¿Y Ulrich? ¿Dónde está? –pregunta Yumi.

Diana y Odd no contestan, un nudo en la garganta se les forma porque no querían responder pero Klaus, que había quedado mirando como Ulrich perdía sangre, escucha la pregunta y sonríe de una forma macabra.

–Lo acabo de matar al judío... Deseaba hacerlo desde que le quise quebrar la pierna –contesta sin mirarla.

Por la respuesta, Yumi se acerca hacia donde está y al ver el cadáver de Stern siendo lentamente arrastrado por el río, se desmorona y empieza a llorar desconsoladamente. Aelita y Jeremie hacen lo mismo y la pelirosa hace lo mismo mientras que el genio del grupo solamente llora en silencio con un nudo en la garganta. Odd se levanta y ya sabiendo el resultado de su joven amigo, se levanta con todas sus fuerzas y se lleva a Aelita y Yumi mientras que Jeremie lo ayuda. Sabían que en ese lugar corrían extremo peligro debido a que se dieron cuenta de que Klaus estaba literalmente loco.

Habían pasado 5 minutos, el cadáver de Ulrich quedó enganchado en uno de los pilares del puente para entrar a la fábrica. Klaus se había quedado quieto con los ojos cerrados, el olor a muerte había llegado al lugar y disfrutaba de ese olor. Diana se había quedado mirándolo mientras portaba su Sig Sauer, debido a que Klaus portaba su G36C pero sin balas, aparentemente. Ella quiere decirle algo pero no sabe, mueve sus labios pero no consigue decirle algo hasta que se le ocurre decirlo directamente.

–¿Por qué haces esto? ¿No estabas feliz anteriormente? ¿No deseabas verme?

–Te lo dije, te mentí para utilizarte. Ninguna parte de mi cuerpo ni mi mente pensó algo relacionado al amor, no tengo corazón y no me interesa tenerlo. –responde sin mirarla.

–¿Cómo puedes ser tan insensible?

–Simplemente lo soy, realmente deseo que se extinga la humanidad, está llena de hipocresía... Por eso ni siquiera yo mismo me aguanto –apunta con su G36C al corazón de Diana–. Creo que deberías morir.

Por esta acción, Diana quiere apuntar pero un golpe en su corazón la detiene. Había recibido el disparo de la arma de Klaus, ahora si quedando sin munición. Se tumba al asfalto, decepcionada por la acción de él y éste se acerca al futuro cuerpo inerte. Diana lo mira a los ojos y le dan ganas de llorar.

–Klaus... Realmente me... Enamoré... De vos... Donde está... Esa buena persona... De la cual... Me enamoré...

El joven se queda mirándola sin decir nada. Se cruzan miradas, Diana pone un semblante de tranquilidad y sonríe.

–Aun está ahí... Cuídate... Ya nos... Veremos.

La joven cierra los ojos, indicando que ya está muerta. Por sus palabras, Klaus se revoluciona por dentro y empieza a reír de la misma forma psicópata de antes. Se arrodilla mientras tira su fusil y toma la pistola de Diana. Sabía que tenía balas así que se la lleva a la sien izquierda y con una risa mezclada con desesperación y llanto, decide apretar el gatillo.

**Klaus Mind**

¿Realmente hice bien las cosas? Maté a tres personas inocentes en el país... A mi padre y a su amigo y ahora a un chico inocente y a la mujer que gustó de mi... Creo que me molestaban, podía haber reaccionado de otra forma. Se que estoy loco pero es lo que soy, por eso tengo que estar solo. No puedo tener amigos, nadie comprendería mi mente. No puedo tener amor, las dos únicas personas que me dieron amor en su vida, ahora yacen muertas. El amor es un sentimiento prohibido para mi, solamente puedo usar a la gente y ser una basura de persona. Realmente soy un ángel de la muerte, solo traigo muerte y destrucción en todos lados.

Soy un desastre como persona, gracias a mi padre. Si mis padres biológicos seguirían vivos, no estaría así. ¿Cómo hubiera sido mi vida si hubiera sido una persona normal, pero conociendo a las personas que conocí en esta misión? Seguramente hubiera sido un guerrero de ese mundo virtual junto con los chicos, probablemente el más letal... Estaría de novio con Diana y yo entrando a la Legión Extranjera Francesa para estar cerca de todos. Probablemente sonreiría de forma honesta y sería buena persona, haciendo fiestas todo el tiempo. Sería un gótico mas pero escuchando también música electrónica pesada... En el plano amoroso, siendo un buen amante y teniendo sexo todo el tiempo pero con la persona que tenga a mi lado. No me imagino tanto siendo una persona normal porque esta vida que llevo la tengo desde mi infancia, criado por la muerte.

Pobres los chicos, ver que yo maté a uno de sus mejores amigos les debe haber traumado de tal forma que necesiten tratamiento psicológico... Me pareció ver a la japonesa y a de pelo rosado estar solamente con una chaqueta robada, parece que fueron violadas... Como me hubiera gustado ser yo el que las viole. Son tan hermosas, tan inocentes... Yo quería mostrarles la realidad.

¿Qué estoy pensando? ¡Estoy siendo como el bastardo de Karl! ¡No puede ser que piense semejante atrocidad! Me estoy sintiendo asqueado por mi... ¿Será que me estoy volviendo como el? No quiero ser como ese engendro del demonio... Tengo que morir, este mundo ya no necesita mi presencia.

**Notas del autor**

Este capítulo fue muy corto, comparado con otros que escribí. Mucho no me gustó escribirlo porque básicamente volqué muchas cosas que soy como persona y digamos que reflotaron antiguos sentimientos míos. Además no me gustó hacer que muera Diana Astrada porque realmente pensaba que era la esperanza para Klaus pero el destino de el se selló hace mucho, por eso el nombre del capítulo.

A propósito, perdón por asesinar a Ulrich pero bueno, también se había sellado su destino.

Como dijo Klaus, la guerra estaba por finalizar porque básicamente el alto mando se había destruido y al interferirse las comunicaciones de los nazis, se pudieron sofocar los puntos mas calientes.

Sin mas que decir, espero que les guste el capítulo, con el próximo termina mi saga y me dedicaré a escribir la saga "Code Lyoko: El señor de la guerra" en coautoría con juanantoniotarot.


	10. Capítulo 10: Crimen y castigo

**Crimen y castigo**

Habían pasado dos años del conflicto armado en Francia. Las noticias indicaban que estaban por finalizar las labores de reconstrucción de diferentes puntos del país y mostraban quienes eran los distintos responsables, en donde figuraban varios oficiales de alto rango del Heer alemán, Karl Heydrich y su amigo, Norman Carter. Mientras dictaban las sentencias en Alemania de los oficiales sobrevivientes, comentaban el destino de los cabecillas. Uno con fractura en el cuello y el otro casi descuartizado. Ni la ONU, ni la OTAN, ni diferentes organizaciones pudieron conectar la existencia de Nikolaus von Goeth con el Frente Nacionalista Libertador ni explicar el porque de la estancia en Francia de aquel teniente. A su vez, aquel partido político fue disuelto por orden del parlamento alemán y sus integrantes, con diferentes sanciones de acuerdo a su grado de participación, desde reclusión perpetua hasta tareas comunitarias o multas económicas.

Ese mismo día, dos chicas y un chico salían de un edificio de departamentos. Una estaba vestida con unos pantalones negros que le llegaban hasta la mitad de las tibias, blusa negra con estrellas a un costado y calzada con borceguíes. La otra estaba con un vestido con dos tonos de rosa, un pantalón rosa chicle que le llegaba hasta poco mas debajo de sus rodillas y unas botas de color bordó. El joven se encontraba vestido con una polera rojo oscuro, unas bermudas color verde oliva con una raya azul y unas zapatillas normales. Los tres iban caminando normales, como si se sintieran liberados pero aun había algo que no podía dejarlos tranquilos.

–¿Cómo estuvieron ustedes? –pregunta el joven.

–Nos hizo bien esta vez pero mañana va a ser horrible... –contesta la joven vestida de rosa.

–Para todos va a ser horrible... Pero para algo estamos, para ayudarnos. –retruca el joven.

–Jeremie tiene razón, suficiente que tenemos estas sesiones... Tenemos que ayudarnos mutuamente. –contesta la joven vestida de negro.

Jeremie se detiene y mira a la joven vestida de rosa y le toma las manos.

–Aelita, acuérdate que siempre dijimos que te íbamos a proteger. Estoy seguro que Ulrich y William están protegiéndonos para no olvidarnos de ellos y vivir lo más felices que podamos. –sonríe el genio del grupo.

–Tienes razón. –Sonríe.

Se acerca un joven vestido con zapatillas rojas, bermuda azul y una polera morada con otra remera de un tono morado mas claro. Sus detalles característicos son su pelo rubio engominado hacia atrás con un mechón morado y un vendaje que sostenía su brazo derecho, inmóvil. Los chicos al ver a aquella persona, se acercan.

–¡Odd! ¿Cómo estuviste? –pregunta Aelita.

–Muy bien por suerte, dentro de poco podré mover el brazo como siempre –sonríe de oreja a oreja.

–¿Vamos a estar bien mañana? –se pregunta Jeremie.

–Lo vamos a estar, si no nos separamos podremos soportar todo –contesta una Yumi sincera.

–Tienes razón... Volvamos a la academia. –pide un Odd con una leve sonrisa.

Apenas terminan de hablar, empiezan a caminar abrazados con dirección a la academia.

Ya era el día siguiente, las clases en la academia estaban suspendidas por el "día de la memoria". Mientras varios chicos se encontraban en el patio, Yumi, Jeremie, Odd y Aelita estaban en un cementerio cercano, junto con los familiares de Ulrich y William. Los chicos estaban todos juntos mientras los padres de ambos fallecidos estaban enfrente de ellos. Después del velorio, los padres se van, quedando solos los chicos. Estos se quedan en silencio y empiezan a recordar los sucesos que vivieron en la guerra, haciendo que se queden abrazados para contenerse mutuamente. Por esto, los chicos no notan la llegada de una camioneta negra del GIGN. De esa camioneta sale un hombre con su uniforme táctico pero con la adición de una máscara antibalas para que no lo reconozcan y "armado" con dos ramos de flores blancas. Odd gira instintivamente la cabeza y ve a este joven así que se quedan mirándose mutuamente hasta que el policía pasa por al lado, cosa que los chicos se dan cuenta. El policía se para a 10 metros, en medio de dos tumbas y deja un ramo a las dos cuando se agacha. Se para y se lleva sus manos al casco, sacándoselo y revelando un cabello rubio como el sol, que complementaban los ojos azules que se veían a través de la máscara. Deja caer esa protección y cuando se lleva las manos a los enganches de la máscara, murmura en francés:

–Alice Wolff… Diana Astrada… Lo siento…

Cuando termina de sacarse la máscara, los chicos se aterrorizan por dentro pero por fuera demuestran sorpresa. Era Nikolaus von Goeth, el hombre más buscado en todo el mundo. En un acceso de ira absoluta, Odd se abalanza ante él para propiciarle un golpe en su mandíbula pero Klaus toma el puño del rubio con su zurda y con la diestra toma el cuello pero sin asfixiarlo.

–Cálmate Della Robbia… No quiero hacerte daño y quiero que escuchen algo de mí. –con tono neutro.

Odd se calma y se aleja de el, quedando en donde estaba. Yumi se adelanta unos pasos.

–¿Cómo… Podés seguir viviendo? No tendrías que vivir por lo que hiciste… –con tono muy dolido.

–Verás, Ishiyama… Te relato lo que pasó después de que se fueron.

**FLASHBACK**

Enfrente del cadáver de Diana y sumido en la locura absoluta, un Klaus lloroso y riendo a carcajadas toma la Sig Sauer de Diana con su mano izquierda y se la lleva a la sien. Quiere disparar pero un golpe contundente en su nuca lo desmaya.

Laura había esquivado exitosamente las ofensivas de los nazis siguiendo las indicaciones de sus maestros aunque sabía que probablemente su padre no correría la misma suerte. Al instante, se le ocurrió ir a la fábrica para hacer una vuelta al pasado y evitar que toda esta catástrofe sucediera. Como se encontraba lejos, en cuestión de 30 minutos realiza el camino, esquivando diferentes escaramuzas entre policías y legionarios contra los nazis vestidos con el uniforme FELIN francés. Antes de llegar, ve a un joven manchado casi en su totalidad de sangre, riendo como un desquiciado y queriendo suicidarse y lo reconoce porque era Klaus. Enfurecida porque aquel joven la usó sexualmente, quitándole su preciada virginidad, se acerca corriendo a él y le propicia una patada en su nuca, con su pie derecho. Esto hace que Klaus caiga hacia el cadáver de una chica enfrente de el, inconsciente.

–¡Basura! ¡Me usaste y me desechaste como una muñeca de trapo! ¡Debí dejar que te mataras porque te lo merecés! –grita con todas sus fuerzas, casi llorosa.

Unas pisadas y unos chasquidos metálicos la detienen, esto hace que Laura gire para ver quiénes eran y resultan que eran un grupo de 3 policías y 4 legionarios.

–¡Alto ahí! ¡Manos arriba!

Laura hace caso y trata de calmarse. Nunca la habían apuntado con un arma. –Llévense al joven, seguro fue el que provocó todo esto…

–Ya sabemos todo, seguro el joven puede sernos de utilidad. –comenta un policía mientras guarda su pistola.

El grupo pasa de apuntar a Laura a custodiar la zona, mientras el policía que habló se queda con Laura. Un legionario identifica a Klaus, deja su arma a un costado y toma una radio portátil mientras hace comunicación. Laura escucha al policía pero después se concentra en el legionario que comenta "tenemos al alemán, solicitamos transporte".

**FIN FLASHBACK**

–Básicamente Laura me salvó la vida involuntariamente… Después de ese momento, pasé a trabajar para los franceses localizando posibles nazis en el país. Tengo prohibido volver a mi país de origen y donde trabajaba y los políticos franceses borraron mi existencia de cualquier base de datos a cambio de trabajar como mercenario o en la GIGN. Soy un sin nombre, sin destino ni locación. Básicamente un juguete a merced de corruptos.

Klaus se sienta en el mismo lugar y abraza su pierna izquierda. Los chicos se muestran impasibles.

–Este es mi castigo por mi crimen, haber existido… Mi sola presencia provoca sentimientos negativos en las personas. Lo más irónico es que desde aquel momento me quiero suicidar pero no lo puedo hacer, tengo constantemente 5 francotiradores que me vigilan para evitar que me suicide… Realmente lamento haber asesinado a sus amigos, así como lamento haber provocado esta guerra… Me odio… –con tono dolido.

Los chicos veían como un Klaus anteriormente inhumano, mostraba sentimientos humanos. Veían que su lamento es genuino como también su nula autovaloración. Sus mentes estaban en jaque, no podían perdonar lo que hizo pero a la vez sentían que el era un joven que siempre vivió penurias y que por un momento debía ser perdonado y consolado. Aelita toma la decisión y se acerca a un Klaus que se encontraba llorando en silencio. Se sienta al lado y delicadamente apoya su diestra en el hombro izquierdo del joven.

–Dime… ¿Siempre estuviste solo?

–Desde los dos años… Mis padres fueron asesinados y me adoptó una personificación de la maldad, siempre abusó de mí, me denigraba y me golpeaba… Nunca tuve amigos y las únicas personas que me apoyaron están enfrente nuestro, muertas… La persona que me amó realmente y la persona que quiso que yo tuviera una vida normal al lado de ella…

Aelita sentía una presión en su pecho, se había dado cuenta de que el si estaba realmente solo. Aunque ella no tenía a sus padres, tenía a sus amigos que siempre la apoyaban.

–Klaus… No podemos perdonarte por lo que hiciste pero al menos podemos ayudarte a ser mejor persona, se que realmente te lamentas por eso así que al menos yo estoy dispuesta a escucharte… –sonríe.

Klaus se para, seca sus lágrimas y toma su máscara antibalas.

–No, me voy a alejar de ustedes para que dejen de sufrir. Piensen que el joven Nikolaus von Goeth está muerto y que la persona con la que hablaron es una marioneta llamada Kein Herz.

Antes de ponerse la máscara, se acerca a las lápidas de Alice y Diana y les da un beso para después ponerse su máscara. Toma su casco y se aleja del lugar haciendo un gesto de despedida. Los chicos quedan estupefactos por esto.

–Nunca vamos a entenderlo… –comenta Odd.

–Tal vez no quiere ser entendido. –retruca Yumi.

–No es que no quiere ser entendido, tal vez lo que quiere es que lo comprendan. –opina Jeremie.

–Lo que realmente quiere es que lo quieran, que lo hagan sentir humano y que noten que debajo de su monstruosa coraza, hay un joven que busca desesperadamente atención y amor… Pero sabe que nunca lo va a tener porque dejó de ser humano. –contesta Aelita, para sorpresa de todos.

–¿Y cuándo dejó de ser humano y ser máquina? –pregunta Jeremie.

–Cuando murieron sus padres y fue adoptado por el señor que vimos aquella vez, en la fábrica… Ahora nunca más sabremos de el, solo sabremos si vino cuando deje flores en aquellas tumbas, las únicas personas que supieron como es el en realidad. –responde Aelita, mirando a las tumbas de Alice y Diana.

Los chicos se quedan en silencio pero después de un par de minutos se retiran, todos juntos.

Pasaron 15 años de esto. En un chalet rodeado de árboles llamado "La Hermita", se encontraban un grupo de adultos mirando la televisión, precisamente las noticias. Estaban acompañados por dos chicos de aproximadamente 5 años, éstos haciendo travesuras. Uno de los adultos que era una señora de aspecto oriental, les llama la atención a los críos.

–¡Ulrich, William, compórtense bien!

–Son como ellos… ¿Serán la reencarnación? –comenta uno de los adultos, rubio con un mechón morado.

–Asumo que si Odd, tal como hace 17 años… –responde cansada Yumi.

Ella aparta a los críos y se sienta en un sillón. Todos empiezan a concentrarse en las noticias ya que el locutor empezaba a relatar la sección internacional.

–Pasando a internacionales, un hombre de aproximadamente 65 años fue asesinado en la puerta de su casa en la ciudad de Bariloche, provincia de Río Negro, Argentina. Junto al señor se encontraba muerto otro hombre de aproximadamente 35 años del que se presume que es el homicida. El asesinado era el último integrante vivo del antiguo Frente Nacionalista Libertador, que ocasionó la guerra en nuestro país hace 17 años y el asesino, un presunto integrante del mismo partido y también presunto desencadenante de la guerra, Nikolaus von Goeth…

Cuando escucharon el nombre de Klaus, el grupo se sobresaltó porque después de verlo en el cementerio, nunca más supieron algo de el. Yumi mandó a los chicos a su cuarto, quedando solos.

–¿Creen que realmente fue el que asesinó a todos sus camaradas? –pregunta Jeremie.

–Seguramente, por venganza… Acuérdate que su padre adoptivo era el cabecilla del partido. –responde Yumi.

–¿Entonces por qué quiso hacer eso? –pregunta Odd.

–Seguramente cuando lo vimos por última vez estaba en su réquiem y ahora que hizo lo que quiso hacer, dejó que lo mataran para alcanzar su redención. –responde de forma natural Aelita.

Jeremie, Odd y Yumi se quedan pensativos y sonríen para después sentarse a seguir mirando la televisión. Estaban pasando canales en silencio hasta que Jeremie rompe el silencio.

–Yo lo perdono.

–Yo también –responden el resto.

–Un día de estos visitemos la tumba y llevémosle rosas negras, seguro le van a gustar. –opina Yumi.

–Estoy de acuerdo. –acota Aelita.

El grupo sigue mirando la televisión, con una paz absoluta en sus corazones. Para ellos, la guerra terminó ese mismo momento.

**Notas del autor**

Bueno, después de un tiempo sin actualizar debido a una fractura en mi mano izquierda (Al momento, sigo fracturado) y una falla de mi computadora (Al momento, estoy en la netbook de mi madre), por fin doy por finalizado esta saga de fics. Paso a explicar ciertos detalles de este capítulo.

El título se me ocurrió mientras estaba escuchando la canción de Lacrimosa con el mismo nombre (Schuld Und Suhne) ya que no encontraba un título que me gustaba. Igual no me gusta tanto pero es el más viable para usar.  
Kein Herz significa "Sin Corazón" en alemán y de hecho, es mi único tatuaje que tengo, en mi espalda.  
En este capítulo dejé más cosas de mi persona, me sirvió para desahogarme un poco.  
Después del encuentro en el cementerio, Klaus empezó a cazar a sus camaradas por pura venganza hacia su padre. Tomó su nuevo "empleo" como objetivo personal y al final de todo, pudo suicidarse por un descuido de los francotiradores. Yumi tuvo dos hijos con una persona cualquiera porque siguió con su vida.

Sin mas que decir, agradezco a todas las personas que leyeron al menos un capítulo porque con saber que lo leyeron, me motivaron a seguir escribiendo. Mención especial a juanantoniotarot, que estuvo presente desde el primero hasta ahora, a Psycho Ulumi Fan por publicarlo en su página y a Xoa-Kag por motivarme aquella tarde en un evento de animé a publicar esta historia.

A propósito, voy a seguir escribiendo pero en la otra historia que estoy desarrollando, Code Lyoko: El señor de la guerra. Verán otro estilo de escritura mío, mas enfocado en primera persona. Igual eso no quita por si desarrollo otra historia de mi autoría.

Gracias... Totales! (Si, estoy versionando a Soda Stereo xD)


End file.
